Dragon trouble
by Frozen-Scream003
Summary: A year after the aliens´s departure. Retasu is being chased by a strange dragon spirit, as her relationship with Ryou becomes more serious. More details inside. Couples : RXRXP, KXI, PXT.
1. Dreams

Summary : This fic is mainly about Retasu. A year after the aliens´s´defeat, the young girl is having strange nightmares and hallucinationsand is being chased byan unknown spirit. Meanwhile, her relationship with Ryou becomes more serious as he starts toshow feelings for her ! As for Ichigo and Purin, they both miss Kish and Tart. But, as theystart to fighttheir new enemy in order to save Retasu... the three aliens show up to help them ! ( Lame summary, I know, but the story´s much better ! )

Parings : RyouXRetasuXPai, KishXIchigo, PurinXTart

Disclaimer : I do not own Tokyo Mew mew

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Dreams**

_There was a tunnel, a large underwater tunnel…_

_Retasu was swimming in it, a green light glowing around her._

_She could feel an energy… a voice in her head… something that _

_wanted her… What… what is going on in here ?_

Retasu woke up.It was 6.45 in the morning, and she was at her home.

_What a strange dream…_ she thought.

Retasu got up and opened the window next to her bed.

_Another sunny day in Tokyo… what other apocalypse is gonna hit the Earth this time ?_

It was in Tokyo, a year after the mew mews had destroyed Deep Blue.Things in the town haven´t much changed.The five friends were still working at the café with Ryou and Keiichiro.Ichigo was still on her relationship with Masaya, who seemed to be going perfect.But because of that, Ichigo wasn´t working as much as before : she was spending all day dreaming about her boyfriend, wich was annoying Ryou even more than a year ago.Minto and Purin had not changed a bit.Minto was still living with her grand-mother in her huge mansion and Purin was as cute as always.And she was always thinking about the way Tart was on his planet without her.Zakuro was still actress, singer and model, but not really famous anymore, all of that because of some kind of fake blond girl who stole her celebrity.But Minto still loved her and her personality had not changed.As for Retasu, she had not changed much either, except for the way she looked : she was now wearing contacts and had got rid of her braids.

Retasu entered the bathroom.She had a shower, but she took almost half an hour to find the proper outfit.These days she really cared about the way she was dressed.It wasn´t her style, she just wanted to look good in front of Ryou.After trying thousands of different clothes, she chose to wear a green shirt, a blue skirt and brown boots.

After that, she went to the kitchen to take her breakfast, when she noticed a paper on the fridge.It was written :

" _Happy birthday sweetheart ! We´ve gone to the mall to buy a lunch, we´ll be back at 11.30.Bye !_ "

_Oh great…_ thought Retasu.

She took bread and cereals.While she was eating, Retasu felt like someone was behind her, ans she heard some kind of whisper in her head :

_Retasu…. come… come closer…_

She suddenly turned around, but there was no one there.

_I must be going crazy… _she thought.

But Retasu didn´t like beeing alone with this mysterious voice in her head, even in her own house.So she decided to go to the café right now.She got to the door, passed through and closed it behind her.But even outside, she felt like someone, or something, was watching her every moove.

_Weird…_


	2. An ordinary morning at the Café

**Chapter 2 : An ordinary morning at the Café**

_Aoyama-kun… _thought Ichigo :

_On the roof of a building in Tokyo… watching the fireworks…_

_together… Masaya looked at her…_

_Ichigo… I love you… Ichigo…_

" Ichigo ! Get to work ! " shouted Ryou.

The red-haired girl, who was still dreaming about her imaginary date, answered :

" I love you too !

"WHAT ? " said Ryou.

" Uh… no, nothing ! " said Ichigo, who finally managed to get out of her dreams.

" Fine.Now go to work as I told you and stop thinking all day about your boyfriend !

"My boyfriend has a name ! Ichigo answered. And could you just make it different this time ? We´ve got to celebrate Retasu´s birthday !

"I know ! And that´s why you need to clean up this place before she shows up ! You know very well you´re the only one I could count on, the others never do anything !

"Ok, but that makes more money on my paycheck ! Hey, are you even listening to me ? "

Ryou didn´t even looked at her.He just turned around and left the room.

A few minutes later, Minto and Zakuro arrived :

" Hi Ichigo ! said Minto. What´s wrong ?

"Ryou´s treating me like a slave again.He´s really going different these days.

"Why ? asked Zakuro. It´s not the first time he treats you like that.

"It´s not about the way he treats me, it´s always been that way.It´s something else.You know what ? I don´t think he likes me anymore.This is so not fair !

"I thought you wanted him to leave you alone.

" Yeah, I know, but I just enjoy it when people like me. "

Zakuro and Minto sweatdropped.

Suddenly, Retasu arrived :

" Hi ! How are you guys doing ?

"We´re fine, answered Minto.

" But… where´s Purin-san ? "

Right after Retasu asked that question, the four girls heard a noise of plates getting broken in the kitchen.

" Well, I guess that answers to your question. " said Ichigo.

Retasu looked a little disturbed.She finally answered :

" She did it again ! I guess I´ll have to take care of that.See ya !

"Good.And by the way, happy birthday !

"Thanks girls ! "

And Retasu ran into the kitchen.Dozens of broken plates were on the floor and on a chair, Purin was still playing with two flying discs :

" Hi ! Sorry, Purin broke plates, na do da !

"That´s okay.Please get out of the kitchen so I can clean up. "

Purin agreed ans leaved with her toys.The green haired-girl picked up the plates.After she finished, she cleaned the floor.She was almost done when Ryou got in the kitchen.

" Hi, Retasu ! Tell me what do you think you´re doing ?  
"Uh… I´m cleaning up the room.

"Come on, it´s your birthday ! You don´t need to do it !

"Thanks a lot, but I really want to help.

"Ok, just come in for a moment, I wanna show you something. "


	3. Ryou´s gift

**Chapter 3 : Ryou´s gift**

Retasu, very curious, followed him in his room.Ryou searched something in his cupboard.He finally got his hands on a little box :

" Here.This is for you. "

Retasu blushed : " For me ? "

She finally took the little box and opened it :

" Wow ! "

It was a golden necklace with diamonds and a dolphin drawn on it.It was really beautiful.

" It´s marvellous ! Shirogane-san, did you really bought that just for my birthday ? Just for me ?

" I knew you would like it.And, listen to this, I even added something by my own. "

" What exactly ?

" Well, if you push on the dolphin´s eye, you can teleport anywhere you want.If you don´t know where you´re going, it will transport you anywhere in the room.It works one time a day.

" This is so cool ! Can I give it a try ?

" Of course, go ahead ! "

Very excited, Retasu quickly pushed on the eye.Immediatly, a white light appeared around her.She closed her eyes.But when Retasu opened them, she realized the necklace transported her into Ryou´s arms !

_Oh God !_ thought Retasu.

She looked at him : " Uh… "

Then without warning, Ichigo entered in the room :

" Hey Ryou, can you give us a… "

She saw them together and stopped talking.

Retasu quickly answered :

" Ichigo !Don´t get the wrong idea, this is just a terrible mistake! "

The cat girl didn´t react.She just said :

" Uh… Yeah, sure. "

The two of them separated.Ryou asked :

" So, what were you asking me ?

" I… was just wondering if we could all have a break, we wanna go to the mall.

" Okay, but don´t take too much time.

" Great ! Retasu, you´re coming ?

" Yeah, thanks Shirogane-san ! I´ll see you later ! "

And she passed through the door.Ichigo stared at Ryou, with suspicion, and she finally followed Retasu.Ryou just stayed for a few minutes in the middle of the room.

_Oh, gosh… _he thought before getting out.


	4. Shopping at the mall

**Chapter 4 : Shopping at the mall**

When the five girls arrived at the mall, it was 12.30, and they were looking for a place to have lunch.While they were walking through the passages, Minto asked :

" Why won´t we go to a fast food ? "

But Zakuro answered :

" Not for me.I don´t want to get fat, it would ruin my reputation. "

Purin said :

" Look ! Here´s the chinese food restaurant, na do da ! Shall we go in ?

" No, I´ve been there before. answered Ichigo. Their food is awful.Hey, look over there ! It´s the meat lover´s restaurant ! I´ve been on a date here with Aoyama-kun ! "

And she continued dreaming about her and her perfect boyfriend.

Minto and Purin fell down, then Minto shouted :

" No way, I´m outta here ! "

Ichigo stopped dreaming :

" What about you, Retasu ? Where do you wanna go ? "

Retasu didn´t tell anything, she was still thinking about this morning.

" Retasu ? What´s wrong ? " asked Minto.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was shaking her hand in front of Retasu´s face, but she didn´t reacted.Because right in front of her, Retasu was seeing something, something the others didn´t reliezed.

_Retasu…. Retasu… come on… come here…_

This voice in her head was driving her crazy.And it wanted her.The girl felt like hypnotized.She was tired… very tired…

" Retasu ! " screamed Ichigo.

But that´s the only thing Retasu could hear before loosing conscioussness.


	5. Waking up

**Chapter 5 : Waking up**

_She was diving… diving in a tunnel of water._

_At the end of the tunnel, there was a light… a green light._

_Retasu tried to touched it, but she immediately got hurt. _

_This voice in her head…_

" Retasu, wake up ! "

The young girl oppened her eyes.She was on a bed in the groundbase of café Mew Mew.Retasu reliezed that she was holding her necklace in her hand.Ichigo was sitting next to her :

" Are you feeling alright ?

" Yeah, I think so… what happened ?

" You fell down in a faint.We were able to bring you back here.

" But, where are the others ? " asked Retasu.

" Well, Zakuro and Minto were forced to work upstairs because we have a lot of customers and Purin went…uh…to be honest, I have no idea where she´s gone.

" Where´s Shirogane-san ?

" He´ll be coming in a minute now.He was really worried for you, you know.We all were.But looks like you´re okay, and Keiichiro thinks he knows what´s happening to you.

" Good, can I get up now ?

" Of course ! Come on, we´re going upstairs. "

Retasu got up and followed Ichigo.But when the two girls reached the door, Keiichiro and Ryou oppened it and got in.Keiichiro said :

" Retasu , you´re awake ! That´s perfect.Are you feeling better ?

" Yes, thank you.

" Good.You two, follow us, I think we need to give you explanations. "

Ryou just looked at Retasu.

" Are you okay ? "

Reatsu blushed : " Yeah, I´m fine. "

For a moment the both of them stayed looking each other without saying a thing.

" Hum hum ! " said Ichigo as the loudest as she could to be well heared.

" Are you guys just gonna stay here for the rest of your miserable lives, or are we gonna move on already ? "

" Oh, yeah, sorry. " answered Ryou.

And the three of them passed the door.


	6. A terrible discovery

**Chapter 6 : A terrible discovery**

Ichigo, Retasu and Ryou arrived in the computer room.Keiichiro and the others were already there.

" Fine.Now that we´re all here, I´ve got something very important to say to the team. said Keiichiro. A month ago, while me and Ryou were scanning the plans of Tokyo, we discovered that a new source of energy had appeared in town.We don´t know how, we don´t know where it cames from, but there´s one thing you should all know about it : It could kill us all.But at the time, the energy wasn´t doing anything, so we…

" Hum Hum ! "said Ryou.

" so **I** just thought I didn´t have to tell you now. " continued Keiichiro.

Zakuro asked :

" This energy… Is it like Mew Aqua ?

" No, said Ryou. Definitively not.It´s much more powerfull and doesn´t act the same : this… thing founds a person…

" Wait a minute. said Ichigo. Did you just said founds ? So this thing, it´s counscious ?

" Yes, we can say that.So like I said, it founds a person and tries to controle his mind.It reacts in function of this person´s feelings and emotions. "

Keiichiro continued :

" That´s where you come in, Retasu.This thing is trying to get to your mind.That explains your dreams and hallucinations, and it´s not gonna give up until it gets to you.

" Wh… what ? " said Retasu.

" Keiichiro, wait a second ! said Ryou. You never talked to me about this, it´s really serious ! "

Retasu couldn´t say a thing.Everyone was staring at her now.

" But…what can we do ? " asked Minto to Keiichiro.

" This thing puts Retasu in grave danger.We have to find it and destroy it.Tomorow we will find a way to locate it, don´t you worry about that.But now, it´s late, you should all go home. "

They all agreed.Ichigo was the first one to leave, because she had a date with Masaya.Then Zakuro and Minto left, and Purin too, who had to take care of her brothers and sisters.They all really believe that they could knock this thing out before it hurts someone.

Retasu was on the roof of café Mew Mew, watching the sunset.

_I really can´t believe it… why did this had to happen to me ? And on my birthday…_

She looked at the golden necklace and closed her eyes.

" Retasu ? "

The green haired girl turned around.Ryou was looking at her, and he really looked worried.

" Oh, it´s you, what is it ?

" Retasu, are you feeling alright ?

" I´m going to die.Other than that, I´m perfect.

" Don´t say that ! We´re gonna destroy this thing as soon as possible.I promise you that everything´s gonna be fine.

" Thanks.But, what if I completely loose it ? Remember ? This thing is controled by my feelings.If somehow, I get angry, scared, or even nervous, it could do anything.

" Now why would you be nervous ?

" It´s kinda difficult to say, sometimes I have all the reasons in the world to be nervous. "

_Like right now… _she tought.

" You aren´t going home ? " asked Ryou.

" No, I prefer staying here a bit longer.

" Do you mind if I stay ?

" Uh…no, you can come. " answered Retasu, completely red.

" Ok. " Ryou came next to Retasu to watch the sunset with her.Retasu smiled.Deep inside her, she wished this night could never end.


	7. The green light

**Chapter 7 : The green light**

The next day : It was 8:30 am at cafe Mew Mew.Retasu entered inside.

"Sorry guys, I´m late.Where´s Shirogane-san ? "

Ichigo answered :

" He´s still upstairs, preparing.

" preparing for what ?

" Didn´t he told you ? Cause, he was supposed to…

" Tell me what ?

" Well, the energy we´ve been looking for has changed her target, she´s heading south.We were gonna go look for it today.

" Ok.I suppose he forgot to tell me.So, we aren´t working today ?

" Nope ! " answered Minto.

" Well, if you´re looking for me, I´ll be outside.

" Retasu, wait ! " said Ichigo.

" What is it ?

" Where were you last night, I tried to call you, but you weren´t at home.

" Oh, that.I… was still here, working.

" So, are you ok with the fact that a thing out here wants your death ?

" I just guess it couldn´t be worse.And I´m sure we´ll get rid of it before it´s too late.

" Well, then that´s really good.

" Thanks, all of you.I´m going outside !

" Okay, see ya ! " they all said.

Retasu got out and closed the door behind her, still thinking about her strange nightmare last night.

_I really felt like this thing was calling me…what could it possibly mean ?_

Suddenly she felt that something was wrong.She wasn´t alone…

Retasu looked up, and she screamed :

In front of her, flotting in the air and glowing, there was a shining green energy ball, the one that wanted her !

Then the door opened and Retasu´s four friends got out.The energy quickly flew away.

" Retasu ! What´s going on here ? "

" No...nothing. " she answered.

And she ran into the café.

_It happened again ! I ´ve got to tell him !_

Retasu ran into the café and quickly got upstairs at Ryou´ s room :

Ryou was looking at the window.When he saw her entering, he turned his head.

" Shirogane-san ! " Retasu called him.

But before she could say anything else, Retasu slipped on the floor.Ryou held her before she could fall.

Retasu opened her eyes, who met his, and then she blushed :

" Uh…hi. "

_Please, Ichigo, don´t come in this time... _Thought Retasu.

Suddenly the door oppened, because Purin had chosen this very moment to sweep in like a whirlwind :

" Hi ! You couldn´t believe what Purin sa… "

She saw everything, and she couldn´t believe it.A cold airstream passed through the window…

Deathly hush…interrupted once again this time by Retasu´s voice :

" This is terribly embarassing ! "

Purin, who wasn´t saying anything for a moment started to become very happy :

" Wow ! This is so cool ! Don´t you worry guys, Purin won´t tell anything ! Your secret is well kept, na do da ! "

Then she ran off as quickly as she got in, and a few seconds later the two of´em heard her shout :

" Hey guys ! Guess what happened upstairs, na do da ! "

Retasu reacted :

" No ! Purin, wait up ! "

And she ran off too, leaving Ryou all alone :

_Wow…this is the second time that kinda thing happens to me._


	8. Noisy news

**Chapter 8 : Noisy news**

When Retasu got downstairs, Purin was on a table, the other girls listening to her, very interested :

" And then, Purin saw… "

She couldn´t finish.Retasu jumped on the table and put her hand on Purin´s mouth :

" Purin saw nothing ! Nothing at all ! "

Ichigo smiled :

" Yeah, nothing.Or maybe just you with your boyfriend !

" I have no idea what you´re talking about !

" Oh yeah ! Like I´m a princess ! "

Then she started dreaming about Masaya :

_Coming in her room... waking her up…_

_Good morning, my princess… giving her a wonderful ring…_

_Ichigo…will you marr…. _

" Ichigo, wake up ! " shouted Minto, breaking Ichigo´s dreams for ever.

" Cut that out, you´re slaving again !

" Oh, yeah…Sorry. " answered Ichigo.

" Good.And keep quiet, you two ! (to Retasu and Purin, The little monkey still fighting for talking.) I´m trying to drink my tea !

" But it´s 9 o´clock ! " said Retasu.

" Yeah well… you never take tea in the morning ? " replied Minto for her defense.

Everybody sweatdropped, except for Purin, still fighting for her right to say everything and Retasu for her right to live.

A few minutes later, Ryou got downstairs :

" Well girls, I think it´s time to go now. "

He was still looking at Retasu, an expression on his face that meant :

" Don´t let her say anything ! "

The girls and Ryou went outside and he closed the door.


	9. Key trouble

**Chapter 9 : Key trouble**

" Well, let´s go ! " said Ichigo.

" Wait a second ! " shouted Ryou.

" WHAT NOW ?

" I forgot the keys ! "

Everybody fell down, except for Zakuro, who just said :

" Now that was pretty stupid. "

Ichigo stood up and shouted to Ryou :

" You idiot ! What the hell…

" Ichigo-san, calm down ! " said Retasu.Then she asked Ryou :

" Why don´t you just ring the bell ? Keiichiro is still inside.

" He´s sleeping ! And it´s not a bell that´s gonna wake him up ! "

Zakuro said :

" Never mind ! It´s just keys ! "

Ryou looked at her like if she was some kind of fool or whatever :

" They´re not just keys, they´re MY keys ! And I´m not leaving without´em ! "

And he started kicking on the door like a freak.

Everybody sweatdropped.Ichigo finally said :

" I think he´s gone mad…

" Purin´s got the asylum´s telephone number if Ichigo wants ! " said Purin.

Alone, among everybody acting stupid and Zakuro not saying a word, Minto simply said :

" I´ll go get the hammer. "

But Ryou stopped her :

" There´s no way you´re breaking MY door !

" Don´t worry for that, there´s something else I really wanna break ! And anyway what´s the most important, your door or your keys ?

" They´re both very important ! "

Then Ichigo shouted :

" WHAT´S WRONG WITH YOU TWO ?

And to finally end the conversation, she took a chair ( because Keiichiro was dumb enought to put a chair outside ) and broke the window.

" What have you done with MY window ? " shouted Ryou.

Zakurosaid :

" Are keys, doors and windows the only thing you care about ?

" Oh…YOU !

Then the door suddenly oppened and Keiichiro got out.

" The door ! " everybody shouted.

But it was too late.Keiichiro had already closed the door behind him.

They all casted him with anevil eye:

" What ? " he just said.

Minto grabbed Keiichiro by the shoulders and started shaking him :

" DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE´VE BEEN WAITING IN FRONT OF THIS DOOR? "

Zakuro quickly looked her watch and simply said : " Five minutes. "

Ichigo asked :

" Have you noticed that we could go in by the broken window ? "

Ryou answered :

" Oh, you mean MY window ? The one YOU broke ?

" Shut up !

" I´m not shutting up until I get MY keys !

" Well then go ! The window´s broken !

" Because you want me to pass through MY window that YOU broke ? People are gonna think I´m crazy !

" Don´t worry for that, I think they already figured it out ! " said Minto.

Ichigo sweatdropped.At the neighbor´s house, a man and his wife shouted :

" Hey you freaks ! Shut your mouths, we´re trying to watch a movie in there !

" Freak yourself ! Get lost, man ! " answered Ryou.

" I´m calling the cops. " said the man.

Zakuro was really annoyed.

" Hey, Minto ! Wanna go to the mall ? "

But Ryou stopped her once again :

" You two aren´t getting anywhere ! "

Right behind him, there were two cops who really looked like total jerks.One of them said :

" Can you keep quiet out here ? Unless you want to come with us to the police station. "

Ryou had enough.He quickly took a vase ( it was once on the chair that Ichigo took to break the window ) and knock off the two stupid-looking cops.And off course now lots of people were looking at them.

" Shirogane-san ! "said Retasu, shocked.

Ichigo told to the people watching :

" Hey, easy ! I don´t know that guy !

" Me neither ! " said Minto.

Keiichiro, who was all that time watching them do strange things finally reacted :

" I think you guys should go before more police officers show up.I´ll take care of those two.

" And my window ! " said Ryou

" Who cares ? " shouted Ichigo.

"Yeah, okay. "

And they left.

Ichigo stayed a little bit after that, still daydreaming about Masaya.

But Ryou shouted : "Ichigo, move on ! "

"Yeah, I got it ! " she answered.

But she accidentally tripped on one of the cops.

"Ichigo ! Quit fooling around !

" Oh, man " said Ichigo while standing up.


	10. Spying lessons

**Chapitre 10 : Spying lessons**

It was half an hour after the team had left café Mew Mew.They were heading out of town, in the forest.Ichigo was observing Ryou and Retasu, walking together on her right.Purin was watching a couple of butterflies flying around.Minto and Zakuro were walking behind all the others.They weren´t saying a thing.Ichigo was very busy spying on Ryou and Retasu.

_Something is going on with those two, and I´m gonna proove it ! I just can´t do it alone. _she thought.

She looked at Purin.The little monkey was still watching the two insects.

Ichigo called her :

" Purin ! Come here ! " she said quietly.

" What does Ichigo want Purin for ? "

She point out Ryou and Retasu :

" You see those two ? I bet we both already know what is going on between them.

" Ichigo knows too, na do da ! " answered Purin.

" Yeah, and we both have nothing to do, so I suggest we make a deal : we are gonna spy on them and report every information that prooves they are together.If you give me great and juicy informations, I´ll reward you with candy !

" Great idea, na do da !

" So, deal ?

" Deal ! " answered Purin.

And they shook hands.

" Alright partner, let´s do this ! " said Ichigo.

* * *

Ryou was looking at Ichigo and Purin :

_What is going on with those two ?_

" Retasu ! " Ryou wispered.

" What is it ?

"Take a look at Ichigo and Purin.Don´t you think they´re acting a bit strange ?

" Yeah, you´re right ! What are they doing ?

" I have no idea.

" Hey wait ! Maybe they plan to tell everyone what they saw ! " said Retasu.

" Oh no... this isn´t good.

" What can we do ?

Ryou stayed silent for a moment and finally answered :

" I suggest something : we´re gonna spy on them, to keep them from telling everything.Ok ?

" Ok ! "

So, a few minutes later, there was only tension between the two groups.On the right, Ryou and Retasu were looking suspiciously at Ichigo.The red-haired girl was watching them too and had to turn her head everytime they looked at her.Next to her, Purin, a pencil in hand, was writing on a notebook and was sometimes casting an eye on Ryou and Retasu.Nobody was talking.At the back, Minto and Zakuro were quietly watching all the others... acting like perfect idiots.

* * *

Minto was really curious about all this.She called Zakuro :

" Onee-sama, do you know what´s going on with the others ? "

Zakuro answered :

" I don´t know, but it´s very strange.

" I have a feeling they´re planning something !

" Without telling us ? It´s a little unlikely, but something definitively is wrong here.And that´s why I´ve got an idea : we are gonna spy on them to discover what is going on.What do you think ?

" That´s a great idea ! I´ll spy on Ryou and Retasu and you on Purin and Ichigo !

" Ok ! "


	11. The reikon hiryuu

**Chapter 11 : The reikon-hiryuu**

Keiichiro was silently drinking his tea while watching the others, just because Ryou had been stupid enough to put a camera on Masha who was with them.

_What do they thing they´re doing ? _he thought. _I have no idea what´s happening to them, but it doesn´t sound good..._

He was thinking about this but suddenly, an alarm rang.Keiichiro stopped drinking his tea and stood in front of the computer.

_What... is this thing ?_

In front of him, on the screen, a map was showing a weird activity near the team.

* * *

With the others, it wasn´t better.Now, Minto had even talk to birds so they could spy on Ryou and Retasu for her.They were still quiet... Nobody trusted nobody...

Ichigo was really bored, so she said at Purin :

" Hey, can I take a look on what you have written ?

" Sure here it is, na do da ! " answered the little monkey.

Ichigo took Purin´s notebook.She looked at it for a few seconds, and sweatdropped :

" Purin, what is THIS supposed to be ? "

She showed the front page of Purin´s notebook.There was on it a picture of two butterflies flying together.Purin simply answered :

" Purin likes drawing, na do da ! "

Ichigo fell down.Then she shouted all loud :

" You were supposed to watch those two ! "

Everybody looked at her :

" What ? I can´t get angry anymore ? "

Ryou said :

" You two were spying on us !

" Yeah ! Why are you doing this ? " asked Retasu.

" Well, you were doing it too ! I saw you looking at me a thousand times ! " replied Ichigo.

" Are you accusing us ? " said Retasu.

" And if I told you yes ?

" Uh...Guys ? " said Zakuro.

Everybody turned their heads on Zakuro and Minto :

" WHAT ? " they all shouted.

" I really don´t like telling this, but we were spying on both of the groups.

"**WHAT ? "**

But they had no time to kill her, because a huge rumbling coming from nowhere made the earth tremble.And a cold airstream passed.Black clouds came and covered the sky that was blue a few minutes ago.

This definitively shuted everybody´s mouths.

Retasu wasn´t feeling very safe now :

" We aren´t alone... I can feel it. "

Everybody looked at her.Ichigo said :

" You can feel it ?

" Feel what ? asked Minto. You mean the energy ?

" No... something else. "

There was a silence for a few seconds, then suddenly a flash of lightning appeared in the sky and they all heard a long growl.

And suddenly, a hideous " thing " came out from nowhere and flashed the ground.

" Everybody jump ! " shouted Ichigo.

And they all stepped back before the lightning could get them.It hit the ground and made a huge hole.Everybody looked up in the dark sky.This thing was actually some kind of dragon.The monster had red glowing wings, a long tail and black fur.

" What is it ? " asked Zakuro.

Keiichiro turned on the microphone and answered :

" It´s a reikon-hiryuu, they´re evil spirits of dragons.The energy wants us out of her way, she must had created it while Retasu was angry.

" Oh no ! What have I done ? " said Retasu, about to cry.

" It isn´t your fault ! This is nobody´s fault.But now we need you with us to fight this thing ! " answered Ryou to Retasu.

" He´s right ! said Ichigo. Girls, let´s go ! "

" Ok ! "

Mew Mew Strawberry ! Mew Mew Minto ! Mew Mew Lettuce ! Mew Mew Purin ! Mew Mew Zakuro !

Metamorphosis !

The five girls all transformed but they had no time to attack, because their transformation completed, the dragon charged on them.

" Look out ! " screamed Ichigo.

They had difficulty to avoid him but they all made it.The reikon-hiryuu turned around and some sort of yellow shinnig sphere got out of his eyes and went straight at Purin.

" Purin, get of the way ! "

The girl jumped in the air at the last moment, and the sphere explosed on the ground near her.While falling, Purin took her weapon.She landed on her feet and attacked the monster :

" Ribbon, Purin Ring Inferno ! "

But the attack stopped before it could hit the beast.He knock out Purin with his tail and she fell on the ground.

Ichigo was shocked :

" I think this is gonna be harder than I thought... "


	12. End of the battle

**Chapter 12 : End of the battle**

The dragon was still in the sky, like untouchable.Purin was on the ground, and Retasu was helping her standing up.

The dragon wasn´t attacking yet, so Zakuro decided to try something.

" That´s it ! she said. Minto, let´s do this ! "

Minto agreed.Then it was like the reikon-hiryuu knew what was gonna happen.He started to throw explosive balls to Zakuro.The Wolf girl shirked all of them easily and got in front of the creature.Zakuro got her whip :

" Ribbon, Zakuro Spear ! "

She trapped the dragon with her whip, and Minto flew behind it, her arrow in hand.

" Minto, now ! " said Zakuro, about to let it go.

" I´m on it ! " answered Minto.

" Ribbon, Minto Echo ! "

She released a lot of energy with her attack, but it didn´t do anything to him.

" What ? " said the two girls.

The reikon hiryuu growled, obviously in a very bad mood.Without any difficulty, he pulled Zakuro to him and threw her on Minto.The two girls fell.Then the monster tried to attack Ryou, but Retasu saw everything and reacted.She stood on his way :

" Hey, back off ! "

" Ribbon Lettuce Rush ! "

But once again, the attack didn´t work, it just made him move back.

" Ichigo ! she screamed. This isn´t working ! You must use the strawberry bell, we´ll keep him from going away ! "

The dragon understood everything and charged on Ichigo.All the girls stood up and placed around him.

" You´re not going anywhere ! shouted Zakuro. Girls, let´s go ! "

" Mew Power Extension ! "

The four girls trapped the dragon in the circle.He was trying to get away but couldn´t even moove.

" He´s trapped ! said Ryou. Ichigo, do it now !

" Right ! "

She quickly took the strawberry bell and placed it in front of it :

" For your evil actions, I will make you pay ! "

" Ribbon Strawberry Surprise ! "

This final attack hit the dragon violently.Then a blinding white light submerged him and he completely disappeared.

The four mews released themselves from the extension and returned to Ichigo.

" Well, that was close. said Ryou. Good job girls ! Oh, and, Retasu ?

" Uh...yeah ?

" Thanks for saving me.

" N... no problem. " answered Retasu, blushing.

" We´ve lost enough time.Now that this thing is destroyed, let´s move ! " said Zakuro.

And they all continued walking.


	13. The dragon temple

**Chapitre 13 : The dragon temple**

An hour after their fight with the reikon-hiryuu, the team arrived in the forest, the place where had been detected the energy.But they still were very far of it because it was in the center of the forest.Nobody was talking about what happened before the fight.Ryou and Ichigo were still watching on each other to make sure that nobody would spy again.All the others were silently walking.Purin was being a little bored.

" Are we there yet, na do da ? " she asked.

" No. " answered calmely Ryou.

" Are we there yet ?

" No.

" Are we there yet ?

" No !

" Are we there yet ?

" NO ! " they all shouted together.

But Purin was having too much fun to stop.

" Are we the...

" SHUT UP ! " shouted Ryou.

" Hey, calm down, she´s just a kid ! " said Ichigo.

" What ? Was I doing it again ?

" YES ! " they all answered him.

Retasu wasn´t saying anything.She was looking in front of her.

" Retasu, what is it ? " asked Zakuro.

The girl didn´t answer.She quietly walked to a tree and touch the wood.And she wispered :

" The green light... that´s what it meant ! "

She removed her hand.They all looked at the trunk of the tree : There was on it a drawing, who represented a light.

Ryou´s voice broke the silence.

" Guys... " He was pointing his finger behind them.All the girls turned around, and they saw...

" It´s a temple ! " said Retasu.

She was right.In front of them were ruins of an old temple.It looked like a greek temple, except that they was something even more beautiful on it : It was covered with blue shinning inscriptions and drawings, mostly representing dragons.

" Beautiful... said Ichigo. Ryou, were does this come from ?

" I don´t know ! It appeared from nowhere when Retasu touch the tree´s trunk ! " he answered, still shocked.

" This is really wonderful.Too bad we can´t read these signs. " said Zakuro, watching one of the dragons representations.

Retasu still wasn´t saying saying anything.She walked calmly into the temple and put her hand on the wall covered with signs.

" Retasu ? " asked Ichigo.

She stayed quiet and finally answered :

" I understand...

" What are you talking about ? " asked Ryou.

Then she turned around :

" I know ! The energy, it´s a spirit ! Just like the dragons !

" What ?

" These dreams and visions I was having... guys, I know where it comes from !

" So ? " asked Minto.

" This thing is the spirit of a black lord, a sorcerer who lived in this sanctuary a million years ago !

" This place existed at that time ?

" Yes ! And he was learning draconic magic, how to call and manipulate dragon spirits, alsow called reikon-hiryuus !

" I´ve never heard of this magic before ! " answered Ryou.

" And what happened to him ? " asked Zakuro.

" That, I don´t know. "

She was interrupted by Ichigo.

" Uh... what is this ? "

Everyone looked at her.She was in front of a srange spaceship.

" Does it feel like I´ve seen it before ?

" Yeah, looks familiar to me. " said Ryou.

* * *

Keiichiro was still in front of the computer´s screen, looking on maps.

_I don´t understand... the energy was right here a few minutes ago ! The computer shows a strange and powerful activity at these exact coordinates, but it´s where is the team, and they haven´t seen anything yet !_

* * *

Back in the forest, the others were still wondeing about who could be the owner of the ship.The air became cold and the sky completely black.Retasu wasn´t saying a thing.She could feel it near her.

_Bring it to me... come..._

She suddenly felt weak and like hypnotised.

" _It´s here..._ she thought. _I can´t... I just... "_

The voice in her head became terrible.She could feel it.It wanted something... something she had.

Retasu fell on the ground with a terrible headache.

_I just want... LEAVE ME ALONE !_

The girl screamed, a tear slid down her cheek.

" Retasu ! " they all screamed.

" Let me go ! " answered Retasu, still crying.

Ichigo looked behind her.

" Guys, look ! " Up in the sky hidden by black clouds, there was a green light glowing.

Ryou didn´t care about it.He ran to Retasu and took her by the shoulders :

" Retasu, can you hear me ? It´ s me !Don´t let it take you away! "

But Retasu released from him and stepped back.

" You... don´t touch me ! "

She ran in the forest but Ryou pulled her back by her arm.

" You have to stay ! "

Meanwhile, another dragon appeared in the sky and flashed near the girls.

Ryou was still pulling Retasu back.

" Please... please stay with me. "

Retasu didn´t answer.She was holding in her hand the necklace, looking down.

" Retasu... no ! "

But before he could do something, a white light submerge the girl and she teleported.

_No..._


	14. The alien´s return

**Chapter 14 : The aliens´s return**

She was running in the jungle.She didn´t know why, how, or where she was going.She was lost...

" _Where am I ? Who am I running away from ?_

" _You must bring it to me._

" _Bring you what ? What am I doing ?_

" _You are running away from them._

" _Why ? Who are they ?_

" _They are keeping you away from me.This isn´t what must be done.You must find me... And bring it to me._

" _What... what is happening ? _

" _Soon you will know... "_

* * *

Still in the forest, the others were fighting the reikon-hiryuu.Zakuro stepped back to shirk a blue explosive ball that the dragon was throwing her.She took her weapon and tried to attack it, but at the last moment, the dragon flashed on her.

" Onee-sama ! screamed Minto. Alright, that´s enough ! "

The girl flew behind the dragon and used the Minto Arrow.

" Ribon, Minto Echo ! "

The dragon turned and the arrow stopped in front of him.

" What ? " said Minto.

The reikon-hiryuu turned the arrow and threw it to Ichigo who was trying to attack him from behind.

The cat girl moved back and the arrow passed near her.

" You´re not gonna get me like that ! "

Ichigo took the strawberry bell and was about to attack him.

" Ichigo, look out ! " shouted Zakuro.

" What ? " she answered.

She had no time to do anything.The arrow who was charging behind Ichigo hit her and she fell on the ground.

Purin ran and helped her get up.

While the girls were fighting, Ryou was still watching the place were Retasu was a few minutes ago.

" _Why ? Why did she do this ? "_

" Shirogane, wake up ! " screamed Ichigo.

The young man turned around just in time to realize that the dragon was about to flash him.He turned into Alto and jumped in the air before the attack could touch him.

At this moment, Purin was helpìng Minto to distract the dragon while Ichigo took the strawberry bell.She placed it in front of the monster who still was fighting the other girls.

" Guys, get off the way, I´m shooting him ! "

The three girls ran away and Ichigo attacked him.

" Ribbon, Strawberry Surprise ! "

At this moment they all thought everything was over, but the dragon stopped the attack with his tail !

" What ! " they all screamed.

The dragon was still flotting in the air, his tail illuminated by Ichigo´s attack.

_Oh...no ! _Thought Ichigo.

The reikon-hiryuu suddenly charged on Ichigo and released the energy from his tail right to her.The girl couldn´t do anything.

" ICHIGO ! " shouted everyone.

The girl knew she couldn´t stop it.So she closed her eyes.

_I´m gonna die..._

But the attack didn´t hit her.

_Why am I alive ?_

She heard the sound of a sword and a long growl...

" Ichigo ! Are you okay ? "

Ichigo felt safe... She knew that voice.She did not heard it for a year.

The girl oppened her eyes, because she already knew who had saved her.Then she just looked at him, at the one that loved her, tears in her eyes...

" Ichigo... Are you crying ? "

She couldn´t stand it anymore.

" KISSHU ! "

Ichigo embraced the alien who was still in front of her, crying.Kisshu took her in his arms.

_It can´t be... It can´t be..._

" Ichigo... I... "

She looked at him.

_He´s really here... He came back for me..._

" I know. she answered. And I missed you.I really did. "

The two of them stayed quiet for a moment.

But they were suddenly interrupted by another growl from the beast.And thousands of explosive balls got right to them.

" Everybody run for it ! " shouted Minto.

Minto, Zakuro and Purin avoided the balls.At the last moment, Kisshu took Ichigo in his arms andshirked the last ones.

They all went to hide behind the trees and the alien put Ichigo on the ground.She was about to thank him but Zakuro ruined everything :

" We have to get rid of this thing ! If the strawberry bell doesn´t do anything then what can we possibly do ? "

Purin answered :

" I´m gonna trap him, na do da !

" Wait, that´s a very bad idea ! " said Ichigo.

But it was too late.Purin got out of behind the trees and went right in front of the monster.

" Hey, you ! You´re gonna pay for this ! "

" Ribbon, Purin Ring Inferno ! "

But the dragon destroyed it very easily.Then his tail illuminated and he charge on the little girl.

" Purin ! " shouted everyone.

But someone stopped the attack.

" Hey, get away from her ! "

Purin looked in front of her and she saw the face of the one she was thinking about everyday since he had left the Earth.

" Taru-Taru ! she said happily. You´re here too ! "

The alien smiled at her :

" Yeah, I´m here for you.I really missed you, Purin. "

Purin took him in her arms.

"I missedyou too. "

Tart couldn´t say how much he was happy to hear her say that.But once again, the reikon-hiryuu spoiled everything and flash near the two kids.

" Come on, let´s go ! " said Tart to Purin.

And they both stood up.They tried to hide behind something, but the dragon flashed again, hit them and they both fell on the ground.

The dragon was about to charge on them.Tart, still on the ground, looked at Purin.

" Purin... "

The dragon attacked them once again.The two really thought they were gonna die, but someone else was here.A voice behind the creature shouted :

" Fuu Rai Sen ! "

Then nobody knew what just happened.The atack hit the dragon.It illuminated, and then completely disappeared.

Everybody got out of behind the trees to see what was going on.But they all knew that the dragon had been defeated.Taruto and Purin were still on the ground.Ichigo, next to Kisshu, was walking to them with Zakuro, Minto and Ryou.The alien Pai put away his weapon and turned around, in front of all the others.Only three words came out of his mouth.

" Where is Retasu ? "


	15. After the battle

**Chapter 15 : After the battle**

Retasu was calmly walking in the woods.This part of her was walking nowhere, without paying attention to what was around her.But there was another part.Another one who was still swimming into the strange underwater tunnel.She could feel the energy getting closer as she was swimming.

" _Where am I going ?_

" _You are comming to me.you´re almost there._

" _Are you... gonna kill them ?_

" _Yes I will._

" _Everyone ?_

" _Everyone._

" _Even my friends ?_

" _Yes._

" _Good... "_

At the temple in the middle of the forest, were the rest of the team and the three aliens.Tart and Purin were still on the ground, Ichigo and Kisshu looking thogether quietly at Pai, who wasn´t moving.Minto and Zakuro were behind them.Pai looked really serious.

" I said, were is she ? "

But nobody could answer to him.Next to Purin and Tart, Ryou was staring at the alien, and he finally said.

" What´s going on here ? "

Ichigo answered Pai :

" Uh... she´s gone. "

Pai stayed silent for a moment and said.

" So, I´m too late.Do you know were she´s going ? "

They were all about to answer when Ryou stepped in front of the two other aliens :

" Wait just a second ! What are youdoinghere, what is he doing here ? "

Kisshu answered :

" Well, we learnt what was happening here and we just thought we could come and give you guys a hand ! "

Ichigo stared at him and answered, sweatdropping :

" Don´t even tell us how you knew that. "

Ryou continued :

" We don´t need his help ! "

Pai, starting to become annoyed answered :

" He is right behind you.And I´m just here to save Retasu.

" You´re too late for that, because I am going to save her !

" Who the hell ever said that ! She´s not your girl !

" Well she´s certainly not yours either !

" Who do you think you are for tellingpeople who theycan or can´t save ?

" I´m not you, it´s already something !

" Of course you´re not me ! I´m much more intelligent ! And I am going to help her, so back off !

" Wanna bet ? "

While those two were fighting, everybody sweatdropped.Ichigo finally thought about separating them.She stepped between the two guys :

" Alright, that´s enough ! If you two really wanna save her, you should first of all stop fighting and come with us to the café to talk with Keiichiro ! "

Ryou said :

" Oh, you mean MY café ? Wich reminds me that you still need to pay me back forMY broken window !

" Don´t start with that again ! So, you´re coming with us, or you prefer staying here ? "

The two ennemies casted each other with an evil eye, and everybody started walking to go back to the café.

Meanwhile, Keiichiro was taking tea ( again ! ).But this time he wasn´t watching the others in front of his computer.But the bell rang again.

_Who could that be ?_ He thought.

Keiichiro got upstairs and oppened the door.There was in front of him three cops in uniform staring at him strangely.

" Sorry to disturb you, but we´re gonna have to ask you a couple of questions, it won´t take long.

" Uh... sure, come in.

Keiichiro stepped back to let them come in.

_I have a feeling that I am gonna have a bad day..._


	16. Rock, paper, scissors

**Chapter 16 : Rock, paper, scissors**

Retasu was this time out of the woods.She was still silently walking, like nobody was occupying her body.

" _Are we there yet ?_

" _You´re almost there, continue swimming._

" _I want toknow were I´m going._

" _You don´t need directions.You just have to cross the tunnel.I´m waiting for you._

" _What happens if they find me first ?_

" _Then you will kill them. "_

Retasu smiled.And she continued swimming.

Back to the team, who were heading to the café.They had already left the forest.Ryou and Pai were still fighting for Retasu, getting Ichigo crazy, walking between them, and Kisshu trying to stop her from doing anything stupid.Behind them, Purin and Tart were happily chatting.At the back, like always, Minto and Zakuro were quietly watching all the others wondering if they were the only normal people around here.

Ryou smiled and said to Pai :

" Maybe when I´ll get you out of Earth, you could still come sometimes to see Retasu with me !

" Don´t worry, I´m sure you won´t have to get me outta here, you´ll be killed before doing anything.

" I´m not being worried for that because I´m not gonna die, not until I can knock you out.

" Really funny.And then Retasu will hate you because you hurt her boyfriend.

" You really wanna make me angry ?

" Yeah, that´s kinda the idea. " answered calmly Pai with an evil smile.

Between them, Ichigo was saying, her fists clenched :

" Stay calm, Ichigo, stay calm... do not kill anybody... do not kill anyone... "

Kisshu was holding her by the shoulders, sweatdropping :

" Ichigo, don´t do anything stupid ! "

Purin was telling one of her biggest secrets to Tart :

" So, Purin usually buys the candy at that little shop next to her house...

" Very interesting ! "

And at the back, Zakuro and Minto were sweatdropping.

Ryou and Pai were going from missunderstanding to something else :

" Retasu is MINE !

" No, she´s not !

" Yes she is !

" NO !

" YES ! "

Pai had enough.

" That´s it ! If we can´t decide by words, we will do it by your way, the way of humans !

" Fine ! Rock paper scissors ! "

They both lift up their hands, ready to decide who was going to have Retasu.

" YAAAA ! " They both shouted.

A few seconds later, Pai said :

" I won ! Too bad for you, sorry !

" What are you talking about ? We both got rock !

" Yeah, but the rock, it´s something strong, and I´m stronger than you, so I won !

" You, strong ? Give me a break ! And what is this anyway ? This game isn´t about being strong or not !

" Well now it is !

" Says who ?

" Says me !

" Who ? You´re nobody, so it doesn´t count ! And the rock isn´t the strongest !

" Yes it is !

" No ! The paper is normally something very weak, but it kills the rock !

" So why didn´t you take paper instead of rock ?

" Because I thought you would take scissors ! And rock beats scissors !

" But scissors beats paper, so the paper isn´t really very strong !

" But the scissors aren´t either, they get beaten by rock !

" Well then rock is the best one !

" No, because paper beats him !

" Well then wich one is the best ?

" None of them is !

" Wait a second, what is this game ! "

While those two were talking about the possibility that scissors could cut rock, everyone sweatdropped.Ichigo had enough.

" SHUT UP ! " she shouted.

Kisshu pulled her back before she could finish them :

" Please, Ichigo ! It´s not good to kill people, remember ? "

Ichigo tried to calm down.

" I need help... " she said.

Zakuro reacted :

" You two are driving her crazy ! Why won´t you stop fighting ? And we´re almost there you should all shut your mouths before we have more problems with the cops. "

This didn´t really calm them, but they stopped getting on Ichigo´s nerves.And then everything returned to normal ( If you can call that normal ! ).


	17. Back at the cafe

**Chapter 17 : Back at the café **

The team was still walking, almost at café Mew Mew.Ryou and Pai had stop fighting, but instead they were always staring each other evily.Ichigo was watching both of them suspiciously, waiting for another fight.Kisshu was walking next to Ichigo, watching her every moove to keep her from killing someone.Purin and Taruto were sharing a pack of marshmallows.Minto and Zakuro were quietly following the others.Zakuro was watching Pai and Ryou, and Minto was walking, a cup of tea in hand ( don´t even ask where she got that from ).Everybody was silent.

After half-an-hour doing weird stuff, they finally arrived to the café.Ichigo was the first one two break the silence :

" Uh... I should ring the bell. "

She rang on time but nobody answered.She tried once more : still no one answering.Kisshu went in front of the door.

" That´s enough !

" Hey, wait, what are you doing ? " asked Ichigo.

" Step back ! "

And without warning, he smash in the door.

" What have YOU done with MY door ? " shouted Ryou.

Next to him, Pai smiled evily once again and said to Kisshu :

" Good job ! For the time I was waiting to see that ! "

Ryou stared at him angrily.Ichigo said :

" Oh no, they´re doing it again ! Hey, shut up, you two !

" It´s his fault ! " they both answered.

She didn´t pay attention to them and got in.Finally, everyone followed her.

" Where is Keiichiro ? " asked Ryou.

Suddenly someone got in the café by the door that Kisshu smashed.Everyone turned around and panicked :

" AAAH ! A GHOST ! " they all screamed.

Ichigo grabbed Kisshu in her arms, and Purin and Tart held each other, still screaming.Ryou sweatdropped and turned on the light.Everybody stopped screaming and the person standing in front of the door appeared to be Keiichiro, holding tonns of papers in his hands.

" Where were you ? " asked Minto.

" Oh, forget it... police trouble.Hey, wait a second, where´s Retasu ? And what are those three doing here ?

" Long story, we´ll tell you inside. " answered Ichigo.

" well, Ok.Oh, Ryou, take this. " said Keiichiro giving all the papers to Ryou.

" What the hell are those ? " answered Ryou.

" Uh... these are letters from all our neighbors about all the noise we´ve been doing, this is the amountto pay for knocking out two cops, and this is the bill for the broken window. "

Everybody fell down, except for the three aliens who had no idea what they were talking about.Ryou looked at the bill for a few seconds and gave it to Ichigo.

" Here.This is YOUR responsibility.

" What ? How am I supposed to pay all this ?

" Well, with the money I give you every month.

" But you never give me anything !

" Like if I care ! YOU broke MY window, so it´s YOUR problem !

Ichigo casted him an angry look and put away the bill.Keiichiro said :

" Good.Now that everything is clear, we are going downstairs so you can all tell me what happened.


	18. Another discovery

**Chapter 18 : Another discovery**

Retasu felt the energy around her.It was a very strange feeling.She didn´t feel anything.No anger, no fear, no love...

" _Can you feel it, Retasu ?_

" _Yes.It´s really amazing.What is it ?_

" _It´s me, my spirit, my strenght._

" _Why am I feeling it too ?_

" _Because you will soon be a part of swimming..._

" _And my friends... what about them ?_

" _They aren´t your friends anymore.You must forget them.You must forget._

" _I will. "_

The team went downstairs, in the groundbase of the café.Ichigo had told Keiichiro everything that happened before they came back.Now he was looking for Retasu on the computer.While searching he asked the aliens :

" How did you guys knew what was happening on Earth ? "

Pai answered :

" Well, to make sure that everything was going to be alright before leaving a year ago, we...

" We kinda connected our computer to yours... " finished Kisshu.

Keiichiro reacted :

" I hope you didn´t done anything to it, because we need that computer !

" Hey, don´t worry, man ! We´re not stupid ! "

Ryou, right behind him, answered :

" Yeah, that´s not totally true.

Pai heard the whole thing and shouted :

" What is this supposed to mean ?

" What do you think ? I meant that you were a total jerk !

" You really wanna die ?

" Come on here and fight like a man ! "

They all sweatdropped.Keiichiro noticed something weird on the screen and said :

" Hey guys, take a look at this ! "

Everybody looked at the screen.

" Wait a minute... It´s... " started Ryou.

Keiichiro continued :

" Mew Aqua ! I thought there weren´t anymore left on Earth !

" Well appearently, you thought wrong ! " said Minto.

" And... were is it ? " asked Zakuro.

" In a desert near the forest, but it´s moving ! And you won´t believe this, the map says that it´s in Retasu´s necklace !

" What ? asked Ryou. But I gave her that necklace, and she never transformed !

" It´s totally normal, the Mew Aqua is trapped in the cristal.

" Wait a second. said Ichigo. Retasu is trying to find the energy, right ?

" Uh... yeah, I suppose.The energy is in the desert too.

" But she doesn´t know she´s bringing the Mew Aqua to it ! What could happen if the two fuse ?

" That´s what the energy wants ! I don´t know what will be the reaction, but we need to stop her ! " answered Keiichiro.

" But the desert seems really big ! How are we gonna find her ? " asked Pai.

Keiichiro responded :

" Uh... I don´t think you´ll all like this idea, but you will go into the desert and separate in two different groups. "

Everybody stared at him.Zakuro said :

" This certainly isn´t gonna be the best day of my life... "


	19. A cold evening at the park

**Chapter 19 : A cold evening at the park**

It was 6.30 pm.At the café, everyone were preparing to go find Retasu.Well, at least some of them, while Pai and Ryou were fighting again for some reason :

" Look, if scissors can cut paper, why couldn´t it cut rock ?

" Because rock is stronger than scissors !

" Well if he´s so strong, why couldn´t it break paper ?

" You can´t break a paper !

" Of course you can ! And if paper recovers rock, it obviously could recover scissors without getting cut ! "

Yeah, those two continued fighting and getting on Ichigo´s nerves again.Ichigo couldn´t take it anymore, so she stop working and got outside.She was tired of being in te café with those two.Kisshu followed her outside.

" Hey, Ichigo ! You aren´t coming inside ?

Ichigo turned around :

" Uh... I don´t like being inside with those two.They´re always fighting, making me crazy.I´m much better here.

" You´re sure you´re ok ?

" Yeah, it´s just that everything came so fast ! It started only two days ago, and here we are, going into a desert with three aliens !

" I know.But I´m sure we´ll get rid of that thing.

" Yeah... sure. "

She stop talking for a few seconds.

" Uh... Ichigo ? " asked Kisshu.

" Yeah, what is it ?

" Wanna go to the park ? "

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Ichigo and Kisshu were walking into the park.It really was a beautiful evening, and stars were shinning in the dark sky.It was very calm.Kisshu was watching Ichigo walking next to him.She was so quiet, so serene, so beautiful.She had not change one bit.Kisshu couldn´t stop feeling pain while watching Ichigo, because he knew he could never be with her._I can´t stay like that any longer.I should try to engage in conversation._ Thought the alien. 

Kisshu just tried to look natural and asked :

" So, how are you going these days ? "

Ichigo looked at him.

_He´s talking to me ! What could I answer..._

The red-haired girl knew she couldn´t talk to him about Masaya and answered :

" Uh... fine.I´m still working at the café with the others, school´s going great too.

" Good.Nothing wrong ? You really look disturbed.

" Nothing at all.And how have you being doing ?

" Nothing bad to say, life´s going great.But, I couldn´t stop thinking about you every day since I left Earth. "

Ichigo blushed :

" Yeah, and I really missed you.But... "

Kisshu couldn´t stand it.He suddenly took Ichigo in his arms and kissed her with passion.He wanted that for a very long time, he wanted her, he loved her more than anything else in the world.

Ichigo was really surprised.Then without really thinking about what she was doing, she kissed him back.

They stayed like that for a few seconds and suddenly broke off.Ichigo stepped back, looking down :

" No... I can´t. "

Kisshu felt hurt.Hearing this, it was like if his heart was replaced by a stone.

" What... is it about Masaya ? " he managed to say.

The girl looked at him, and whispered :

" I love him. "

Kisshu stayed quiet for a long moment, and he answered :

" And I love you. "

Ichigo wouldn´t even look at him, she felt guilty.

_I´m hurting him... He´s suffering, and it´s all my fault..._

And she started to cry.Kisshu couldn´t see her like that.

" Ichigo, I... "

Ichigo didn´t let him finish.With tears, she threw herself in his arms.The alien gently grabbed her.Ichigo was still crying, even if she was trying to hide it.She looked up tearfully at him.

" I´m sorry. "


	20. Preparing the groups

**Chapter 20 : Preparing the groups**

At the café, Keiichiro was watching on the computer´s screen, Pai and Ryou were " discussing " about the fact that paper could be stronger than scissors.Purin and Tart were talking about the history of candy in the world, Minto and Zakuro were, like always, quietly sitting in some place without doing nothing.Keiichiro stood up and came to the two guys still fighting.When Pai and Ryou saw him, they stop fighting about their stupid game and both said :

" Have you found her ? "

Keiichiro answered :

" Yeah, I´ve got the exact coordinates.Now, everyone will follow me downstairs so we can make the groups. "

Everybody got in the groundbase, and Zakuro said :

" Have any of you seen Ichigo and Kisshu ? "

And that´s when the two teenagers teleported into the base :

" Where were you two ? " asked Ryou.

Ichigo responded, a bit embarassed :

" Uh... nowhere, it´s not important.So, are we going already ? "

" Yeah, we´re gonna make the groups, and then we´ll go. "

Zakuro said :

" And finally has come the day where my life ends... "

Keiichiro said :

" Well, ok.We don´t have much time, so we´re gonna make this fast.There is a way to the desert by a tunnel.Our problem : They are two of them, and only one is leading us to Retasu.So we will separate in two different groups.If one of the groups go into the wrong tunnel, the alien in that group will teleport them to the other one.I decided that Pai and Ryou would go with Ichigo and Kisshu by the tunnel on the right.

Terrible mistake : The four of them shouted :

" **WHAT ? ARE YOU CRAZY ?** "

Ryou shook Keiichiro by the shoulders :

" There is no way I´m going with this looser ! "

Pai did the same thing :

" I don´t wanna waist my time with this jerk !

" Hey, who are you calling a jerk ?

" Guess ! " answered Pai, smilling.

And they continued fighting.Ichigo shouted :

" I can´t stand watching those two idiots all day ! "

Kisshu was holding her to stop her from knocking out Keiichiro.

" You mean all night ! "

Keiichiro stopped them :

" Hey, calm down everybody ! I had no choice ! Those two both wanna save Retasu, so it´s much better to put them in the same group ! And I just thought Ichigo and Kisshu were the best ones to stop them if they fight ! "

" Well think again ! " shouted Ichigo.

The four finally calm down.Pai casted Ryou with an evil eye, and Kisshu managed to stop Ichigo from doing stupid things.Keiichiro continued :

" And in the other group will be Taruto and Purin, and Zakuro and Minto. "

Purin said :

" Cool ! Purin is with Taru-Taru ! "

And they continued happily their conversation.

Zakuro said :

" I´m gonna pass all night watching kids.Really great. "

Ryou said :

" I don´t like this, and I´m sure I´m not the only one, but right now the only thing that counts is to find Retasu, so let´s go ! "

The three aliens teleported themselves and the others to the entrance of the tunnel.

Keiichiro stayed here a few seconds :

" Well, I think I´ll have another cup of tea. "

And he got upstairs.


	21. Lost in the maze

**Chapter 21 : Lost in the maze**

Retasu was walking into the tunnels.

" _I can feel them, very close.What should I do ?_

" _You must kill them.They want to stop you, so kill them._

" _But, do I really wanna hurt them ?_

" _Yes you do.You just don´t know it yet. "_

* * *

The team was at the entry of the tunnel.They were quietly walking, while Pai and Ryou were fighting.

" Why do I have to take paper ? " asked Ryou.

" Because paper is weak, just like you.And rock is the strongest, so I must use it.

" Well then I will win because paper beats rock !

" I decided that it wasn´t logical and that rock should break paper.

" But it´s not in the rules !

" To hell with rules, it´s Retasu we´re talking about !

" Yeah, and specially about the fact that she loves me !

" Who ever said that ?

" I did, and it´s true.Do you really think that Retasu could like an alien with purple hair and pointy ears ?

" At least the alien with purple hair and pointy ears has a brain ! "

The two of them continued fighting, Ichigo was going crazy again, Kisshu was trying to help her, Purin was talking to Tart about one of the most important moments of her life : The first time she tasted candy !

They all stopped and Zakuro interrupted Pai and Ryou :

" Uh, guys, I think it´s here ! "

She was right.In front of them were two other tunnels.Ichigo said :

" Keiichiro said that Kisshu, me and the two other jerks over there should go to the tunnel on the right.

" Yeah, you go there, we will travel the other one. " said Minto.

Ichigo answered :

" Okay.See ya later, and good luck ! "

And the team seperated.

* * *

Zakuro, Minto and Purin and Tart were walking in the tunnel on the left.Purin and Tart were still chatting about their principal reason to live and Zakuro and Minto were behind them.The tunnel was very dark and they didn´t really know where they were walking.Zakuro said :

" It´s too dark, we can´t continue like that ! Does anyone of you have something to bring light ? "

Tart answered :

" I can maybe make a fire ! "

He took his electrical balls and flashed on branches who were on the ground.A fire suddenly appeared.

" Good job, Taru-Taru, na do da ! " said Purin.

Tart answered to her by a happy smile.

Minto put some fire on a stick and said :

" I think we can go now ! "

* * *

Back on the other tunnel :

" You don´t understand.It´s not my pointy ears that count, she doesn´t care about it !

" How can you tell ?

" Because when you love someone, it´s not his face that really counts, it´s what you feel about him.

" You know, what you said could have been really romantic... if it wasn´t totally wrong ! It´s not love, it ain´t even a little crush, there´s nothing between you two !

" How can you tell ? " answered Pai with a sarcastic smile.

" Oh... man !

" So, are you admitting the truth ?

" No I don´t, because it ain´t the truth !

" Well, at least that´s what you think.

" And lucky for me, I always say right things !

" You know, I don´t think that Retasu would enjoy a pretencious guy like you.And let´s talk about the way you look !

" I´m not pretencious, I´m just modest.And what about the way I look ? I´m better than you, and you just said that it´s not the face that counts when you love !

" First of all, let´s not confuse pretention and modesty.You can be modest while saying you´re pretencious or pretencious while saying you´re modest.It´s not the same thing at all !

" Yeah, because...uh... what ?

" I was obviously right to say you had no brain. "

Ichigo was closing her eyes :

" I´m not mad... I´m not mad... "

Kisshu was next to her :

" Ichigo, please, calm down. "

Ichigo finally oppened her eyes and stopped, looking right in front of her.Kisshu did the same.It was obvious to see that Pai and Ryou were two busy fighting to notice a strange thing, but Ichigo forced them to look.After a few seconds, Ryou said :

" Can someone explain to me : If we´re going on the right direction, then what the hell is THIS doing here ? "

He was pointing his finger in front of them, where the tunnel was dividing in dozens of different ways.

Everybody sweatdropped :

" I think we should go back... " said Ichigo.

But they had no time to answer because Kisshu noticed something :

" Hey guys, were´s Pai ?

" My dream came true ! " said Ryou.

The two others fell down.Ichigo shouted :

" You idiot ! We need him to help Retasu ! And by the way, I thought your dream was to be with her !

" Well, what do we do ? " asked Kisshu.

Ryou answered :

" This thing wants to separate us.We can´t give it what it wants.I hate to say this, but we need to find that looser.We will all go to the others. "


	22. Separated

**Chapter 22 : Separated**

On the other tunnel, it was beginning very cold, and there weren´t much light left.Zakuro and Minto were very calm, but Purin and Tart were both becoming very scared, they didn´t like being in this dark tunnel at night.Everything was very quiet when suddenly, Three persons came out of nowhere.

" AAAAAH ! " shouted the four of them.

But it was only Ichigo, Kisshu and Ryou.

" Guys ! said Minto. What´s going on ? Where´s the otherone ?

" Pai has left, he´s trying to look for Retasu on his own.And we ended on series of other tunnels, we had to come back. "

Zakuro said :

" We have to get outta here ! And I´m really freezing. "

But right after she said that, a cold airstream passed an turned off the fire.Everybody panicked :

" **NOOOO !** " they all shouted.

And everybody started running in the darkness.Purin was still holding Tart, her little hand trembling.

" Don´t worry Purin, we´re gonna make it.Just don´t let go. " said the red-haired alien.

Purin followed him into another tunnel.A few minutes later, light came in the tunnel, but they were all seperated.

Purin oppened her eyes.Tart, close to her said :

" Hey, it´s me.You´re alright ?

" Yes.What happened, na do da ?

" We´ve lost the others, I guess we´ll just have to continue walking in the tunnels until we find them… "

* * *

Ichigo and Kishu stopped running.The cat girl asked :

" What´s going on in here ?

" Apperently the energy had what it wanted.We´ve all been seperated. " responded Kisshu.

" Yeah, I saw that, we´ve been pretty stupid.

" Now, we have to find the others before something happens.

" And what could possibly happen to them in this maze ?

" I don´t think you really wanna know.Let´s go ! "

The alien and Ichigo started looking for the others in the tunels.

* * *

Minto looked around her before shouting again :

" Ichigo ? Onee-sama ? Where are you ?

But nobody answered.Minto sat on the ground for a moment.

_Oh great... now I´ve lost all of them._

She stood up and thought about Zakuro and the others.

_I hope they´re alright.I have to find Onee-sama._

Minto was determinated to find her friends.She started walking and got in the tunnel on the right.

* * *

Ryou hit the wall with his fists.

" I almost had her ! I could feel her very close and this happened ! "

Zakuro, right behind Ryou and watching him quietly answered :

" Shirogane, calm down.It´s not anger that will help you find her. "

He stopped hitting the wall and turned around.

" What else could I do.The situation´s getting worse.Now we´ve lost Retasu, that jerkand all the others !

" That´s why you should stop complaining about this and start looking for them.We can´t just stay here waiting for something to happen. "

Ryou stared at her :

" Look who´s talking.

" Well, ok. You can stay here to continue torturing the wall while I find Retasu, or come with me.Is that clear ?

" Yeah, I´m coming. " said Ryou, obviously not in a very good mood.

Both of them took the tunnel in the middle.


	23. Reunion

**Chapter 23 : Reunion**

Pai was quietly walking into a large and dark tunnel.It was very cold and there was a disturbing athmosphere.

_Sh is somewhere around here, and I know it. _Thought the alien.

He could feel the one he lovedvery close.But what could he do when he finds her ? For now, Pai didn´t know.The only thing that counted was to encounter her.

* * *

Retasu was sitting on the ground of the same large tunnel.She could hear another voice in her head, a very familiar voice, who was calling her.

" Retasu ? Are you there ? " heard the girl.

She couldn´t do anything right now.

" _I know that voice.I´ve heard it before.Who is it ?_

" _It isn´t what you want to find.Stand up and walk._

" _I wanna know what you´re not telling me.And for that I need to stay, to wait for that person to find me._

" _You aren´t gonna stay.You´re gonna stand up and walk, because I told you to._

" _But there´s someone here that wants to see me !_

" _No.Forget this person.Forget.You must forget !_

" _I... can´t. "_

" Retasu ! " shouted Pai, seeing Retasu near him.

The young girl heard his voice again and stood up.She looked at him, but there was no look in her eyes.It was empty, like if she wasn´t really there.

" _Forget.Forget him now. " _said the energy in her head.

" Retasu... what happened to you ? " said Pai, walking to her.

But she didn´t answer.

" _Get rid of him.Kill him, or die. "_

Retasu finally started talking.

" What are you doing here ? " she asked with a cold voice, a voice without feelings.

Pai answered calmly :

" I´m here to help you.

" I don´t need you.

" Yes you do ! you just don´t know it yet ! "

But Retasu shouted :

" Shut up ! I don´t need help, not anymore.Get off my way.

" And when I´ll get off your way, what will you do ?

She first didn´t answer, then responded :

" It doesn´t count what I will do, it´s what it told me to do.

" No, stop, that´s not what you want.

" Yes it is ! How could you possibly know ? You think you know everything, but you´re wrong, that´s what I want !

" Stop it and listen to me ! As soon as this thing will have the Mew Aqua it will kill you, it doesn´t care, you´re like an object to it, an object that he could use for what it wants !

" It doesn´t matter.

" Retasu, I can´t believe what I´m hearing.This isn´t you, you don´t even know what you´re sa...

" SHUT UP ! " shouted Retasu.

The green haired girl took her castagnets :

" Ribbon, lettuce rush ! "

Pai couldn´t do anything.The attack hit him and he fell on the ground.Retasu approched him, her weapon in hand.

" Think about what you´re doing ! You can´t, Retasu !

" Why shouldn´t I ?

" Because that´s just not you.

" I have no idea what you´re talking about !

" Yes you do ! You just won´t admit it ! " answered Pai while getting up.

Retasu said :

" It´s you who don´t know what you´re saying !

" Retasu, please...

" Silence ! " she shouted again.Then she suddenly hit him with her hand.But Pai didn´t step back.

" Don´t tell me that you don´t know me !

Retasu lift her castagnets, ready to attack again :

" I don´t ! Ribbon, lett... "

But Pai took her by the arm.

" Are you gonna kill me ?

" Yes I am, let me go ! " answered Retasu with anger.

" Do you want to kill me ?

" It said I wanted ! " she responded.

" And do you want to let it use you for the rest of your life?

" Shut up ! "

She tried to hit him but she just couldn´t move.Retasu cried and threw herself in his arms.Pai grabbed her.Retasu looked at him, her eyes in tears.

_Please, help me..._

Pai reacted, and he immediatlykissed her.Retasu, surprised, did the same.And she oppened her eyes, her real eyes.

_I... remember._

And they suddenly broke off.Retasu stepped back and they stayed silent for a moment,

" Retasu ? " whispered the alien.

Retasu looked at him.And quietly answered :

" Pai... "


	24. Gone again

**Chapitre 24 : Gone again**

Purin stopped walking and looked around her.She heard the alien next to her saying :

" Purin, what´s going on ? Come, we have no time to waste "

The little monkey stayed on her position and quietly answered :

" Shhhh ! Purin can hear something, na do da! "

Tart looked at her, very curious, and approched.

" What does it sound like ?

" It´s a voice ! It´s Ichigo onee-chan ! " said Purin, smilling.

" Wich way ? And how come I can´t hear it ?

" It´s because it´s a special power that the girls and Purin have, na do da ! It´s coming from there ! " she answered pointing her finger on the large tunnel in front of them.Purin called Ichigo :

" Ichigo onee-chan ? Where are you ? "

* * *

Kisshu stopped talking.

" Hey, Ichigo ? Are you even listening to me ? "

The cat girl answered :

" No, shut up ! I heard a voice ! "

Kisshu tried to hear something but he couldn´t.

" What are you talking about ? It must be those two idiots who made you crazy...

" I´m not crazy, I heard Purin, I´m sure of it ! "

Right after she said that, a little voice screamed :

" Ichigo onee-chan ! Where are you ? It´s Purin and Taru-taru, na do da! "

Ichigo answered :

" Purin ? It´s me, I´m here, come on ! "

A few seconds later, Purin and the red-haired alien arrived from another tunnel.Kisshu turned around and said to Tart, who was holding Purin´s hand :

" Well well, what do we have here.Looks like you found yourself a girlfriend.Uh, **Taru-taru** ?

And he started laughing.Ichigo hit him on the head to stop him and Tart answered by stucking out his tongue.

Purin said :

" Ichigo onee-chan, Purin think she felt Retasu somewhere in the large tunnel, na do da !

" Yeah me on guys, let´s go ! "

The two aliens stopped fighting and the four of them ran in the tunnel.

* * *

Minto called Zakuro for the tenth time.Then she fell on the ground, about to cry.

_Why is this happening to me ? I´ve lost the aliens, I´ve lost my friends, and... I´ve lost Onee-sama !_

And she started crying, the head down.

_I´m totally lost..._

Then she was suddenly interrupted by a voice, Ichigo´s voice.It was comming from the large tunnel in front of her.Minto stood up :

" Ichigo ? Is that you ? "

Then she heard the voice again.

_It´s her... with the others.I´m positive, it´s over there._

Then she stopped crying and started running in the lage tunnel to find the others.

* * *

_Retasu closed her eyes, she whispered :_

" _Pai... "_

_She remembered.She knew him, she always did.She knew him from a new ennemy who hated humans more than anything in the world to the one who sacrificed himself to save her.It was always about her.He loved her, and now she knew it._

" _But what can I do ? Thought the green-haired girl.What should I do ? "_

And now she was here, in front of the one who loved her, in a cold and large tunnel.

" Retasu...Are you alright ? " said Pai.

The young girl looked at him, very quiet, and answered calmly :

" You...saved me. "

Pai smiled gently to her, just like a year ago, during the final battle.

" It´s you... You´re back. " continued Retasu.

_He´s really back._

Pai approached her :

" Yes.I´m back for you.I love you, Retasu. "

Retasu lift her head and her eyes met his.Pai came closer.

" Pai, please... " said quietly Retasu.

The alien put his finger on her mouth.

" It´ s ok.You´re safe now. "

And he kissed her again.Retasu didn´t stop him.

* * *

Zakuro and Ryou ran faster in the large tunnel.

" It´s over there, right here, I can feel her ! " said Ryou.

The purple haired girl and him continued running, then suddenly Ryou stopped and looked in front of him.

_Oh God..._

Retasu and Pai broke off.The alien let go Retasu and the young girl stepped back.Then she heard a familiar voice.

" Retasu... " managed to say Ryou, shocked.

Retasu turned around and saw him.

" Shirogane-san... " she answered in tears.

_No please, he couldn´t have seen this... It can´t be._

Ichigo, Kisshu and the two kids stopped running in front of Pai and Retasu, still very close to each other.

" Retasu, is that you ? " asked quietly Ichigo.

Suddenly Minto arrived, next to Zakuro.

Retasu didn´t care about any of the others.

_It can´t be... this can´t be happening._

She finally managed to say :

" Please...Shirogane-san...It was an accident ! I just...

" Stop. " simply answered Ryou, interrupting her.

Retasu said, a tear slidding down her cheek.

" Please, It isn´t my fault... "

But she didn´t continue, she just fell on her knees on the ground and started crying.

_" It can´t be happening... It just can´t.What could I do... "_

A voice said in her head :

" _You saw what happened, what happened because you didn´t listen to me._

" _Please, stop this.I can´t take it anymore._

" _I´m very close.Just bring it to me and everything will be over. "_

Retasu opened her eyes and hold her necklace in her hand.

" _I will... "_

Then a white light submerged her and she teleported out of the tunnel.

_Good._


	25. Lost

**Chapter 25 : Lost**

" _I´m very close.Just bring it to me and everything will be over._

" _I will "_

" Retasu, don´t do this ! " shouted Ryou to the green-haired girl on the ground.

But a white light submerged her and she disappeared right in front of him.

" Retasu... "

Pai closed his eyes.Ryou went in front of him.

" Where has she gone ? Tell me where she is !

" She´s outside. " answered the alien.

He seemed very calm, but inside him the alien was very worried.He just didn´t want to show it.Ryou turned around :

" Well, what are you guys waiting for ? We can´t just stay here waiting for something to happen, let´s go !

" Go where ? answered minto. We don´t even know where we are !

" You don´t understand anything ! If you all want to stay here for the rest of your lives, well that´s fine.But I´m gonna bring her back, and you´re not stopping me ! "

Ichigo approached him :

" You can´t do anything without the team, Shirogane !

" Who asked you ? " said Ryou.

Ichigo answered by hitting him.

" Hey ! What was that for ?

" That was for acting like a total jerk ! "

Ryou didn´t seem to understand, so Ichigo continued :

" You don´t understand, right ? If you didn´t act like this with Retasu, nothing would have happen and she would still be with us ! What were you thinking ? "

Ryou stared strangely at Ichigo then finally said :

" This is all my fault.What happened is because of me, so I´m gonna bring her back. "

Ryou turned around and started walking in the little tunnel to the exit.But he was interrupted by Pai´s voice :

" She didn´t love me. "

He stopped walking and looked at Pai.

" What are you talking about ? She kissed you !

" No, I did.This isn´t your fault, it´s mine.I did this to bring her back to normal, but it made things worse.I´m... sorry. "

Ryou couldn´t believe what he was hearing.He was sorry ?

The long silence was broken by Kisshu´s voice.

" So, what´s the plan ?

" What ? " said the two ennemies.

Ichigo answered :

" Come on guys ! We´ve been doing all this to save Retasu ! Do you really think that we´re gonna let go now ?

" Yeah, she´s right ! said Minto. And this is also about the future of our planet ! This thing could do anything to it !

" Purin´s gonna save the world, na do da ! " answered Purin.

Zakuro approached the two of them :

" Don´t worry guys, we ain´t never giving up ! And I´m sure if you two work together, you could get her back to normal ! "

The two of them stayed quiet.

" Enough talk ! We have a friend to save ! said Ichigo. Let´s go ! "

The four girls, Kisshu and Taruto ran into the exit, leaving Pai and Ryou completely confused.Pai finally said :

" Well, what are we waiting for ?

" Yeah, we´re gonna save the world again.And don´t worry for Retasu : We both already know who she´s gonna choose at the end. "

Pai smiled :

" Now don´t get any ideas ! "

And they both ran in the tunnel with the others.A few minutes later, they all arrived outside.

* * *

" _I can make things better._

" _How ? How can you possibly stop that ?_

" _Just bring me the Mew Aqua.Everything will be fine._

" _And you´re gonna kill him, right ? "_

Retasu was stil walking in the desert.

_I want this to be over, but I don´t want him to die...Who should I trust ?_

_Please, Shirogane-san.Forgive me.I don´t want you to die._

This thought reminded her something that happened very long ago.She thought about Pai.

" _You are... please, get out of my way !_

" _If I say I wouldn´t, would you kill me ?_

" _I beg of you ! I...only...want to save him !_

_Don´t die, please..._

Retasu oppened her eyes.It wasn´t just a crush, she really loved him.

_But he doesn´t.He loves Ichigo, not me..._

The young girl stopped swimming in the large underwater tunnel.In front of her was a green light glowing in the dark.

_I´m there..._


	26. The light

**Chapter 26 : The light **

Retasu stopped swimming.In front of her was a green light glowing in the dark.

_I´m there..._

Retasu approached :

" _Give it to me.Now._

" _And what are you going to do after I give it to you ?_

" _You will soon know.And you won´t feel the pain anymore.Now give it to me. "_

" Retasu ! " shouted Pai and Ryou approaching her.

She didn´t turn around.She didn´t even answer.In front of Retasu, a green energy circle appeared from nowhere and started spinning.Ichigo and the rest of the team arrived and suddenly stopped, seeing what was happening.

_No... _Thought the cat girl.

" We´re too late. " said Minto.

" Now we have to fight. " continued Zakuro.

" To fight with all we have. " said Purin.

Pai looked at the energy spinning.

_To fight for Retasu._

_I will save her... _Thought Ryou, next to Pai.

" We will save her. " finished the two other aliens.

The energy circle suddenly illuminated, as the sun appeared in the sky, announcing a new day.The energy took another form.It formed a dragon.Then a voice, a voice that wasn´t human that everyone heard whispered :

_Give it to me..._

Retasulift her arm, the golden necklace in hand.The necklace illuminated and a shinning blue light came out.

_Well, I guess this is it... _Thought Pai.

Ryou looked once more Retasu :

_Now, there´s no way we can turn back..._

Ichigo looked at Kisshu.

" We will do it.

" Ok ! " answered the others.

" For the future of the world, we´ll be at your service ! Nya ! "


	27. Out of control

**Chapter 27 : Out of control**

" _Will I ever see my friends again ?_

" _No, you won´t.They aren´t your friends.Remember what they did to you.Remember what he did to you._

" _I... don´t want you to die ! "_

Retasu opened her eyes once more.The energy´s body illuminated again and the Mew Aqua disappeared in it.

_What is happening ? What am I doing here ?_

Retasu turned around.

" Retasu ? " shouted Ryou.

Then she understood everything.

_What have I done..._

The energy became completely white, an effect of the Mew Aqua.Retasu let go the necklace, and it fell on the ground next to her feet.A whisper resound in all the desert.

_I´ve got all that I wanted.Now I don´t need you anymore._

Another reikon-hiryuu appeared in the sky.

_Kill her..._

Then the reikon-hiryuu suddenly charged on Retasu as the energy disappeared.Retasu reacted just in time and avoided him.

" Retasu ! Look out ! " shouted Ichigo.

The young girl had no time to react, the dragon hit her once again and she fell on the ground.

" No ! " shouted Ryou and Pai.

Retasu couldn´t get up.

_What have I done..._

She coudn´ t do anything.The beast illuminated and flashed violently on her.Retasu thought it was the end, but at the last moment, Ryou went in front of her and the attack hit him.

" Shirogane-san ! "

Ryou fell on the ground, uncouncious.Retasu approached him.

" Shirogane-san ! Wake up ! Please... don´t die ! _I don´t want you to die ! _

_I... don´t want you to die..._

Retasu felt something strange.Something inside her that was going out.Something that could kill them all.Then suddenly the energy appeared out of nowhere and illuminated Retasu´s body.The girl stood up, looking down.Then a huge energy wave passed through the reikon-hiryuu and it desintegrated itself.All the team approached Retasu.Ryou opened his eyes.

_Retasu... What is happening to you..._

Retasu opened her eyes.They were completely red, and she had a black aura around her.Ryou took her by the shoulders.

" Retasu ! Can you hear me ? What is happening to you ? "

The young girl looked at him.

_Leave now.Leave or I´ll kill you._

" _Retasu, wake up ! I´m on your side, remember ? "_

Retasu started trembling and her body illuminated more.

_I... don´t need you on my side !_

The girl lift her head and another energy wave made Ryou step back.

Then nobody knew what just happened.A light column appeared around Retasu and lift her in the sky, who became very dark and hidden by black clouds.

" Keiichiro ! What´s going on ? " shouted Ichigo.

In the groundbase, Keiichiro turned on the microphone :

" This is just what souldn´t happen ! The energy fused with the Mew Aqua, I bet you all already know that.But the energy still reacts at Retasu´s feelings ! She has pain inside her, and the energy made her loose control ! With the Mew Aqua, it´s even more powerful.I have no idea how we can stop her ! "

Keiichiro was right.Because a few seconds after he said that, thunder appeared in the sky and destructive energy waves came from nowhere, hitting the ground violently.In the center, there was still the energy column with a huge light glowing inside and flotting in the air.

Ryou stood up and took the necklace, still on the ground.

" Retasu..."

He looked in the sky the huge light.

_There´s no other choice..._

He looked at the others, who were fighting reikn-hiryuus and avoiding the energy waves who appeared everywhere.

_I will do it..._

Then suddenly, without warning, Ryou ran and jumped in the column of light.

" Shirogane ! What the hell is he doing ! " shouted Ichigo.

She tried to catch him but another energy wave kept her from going in.

_I guess there´s nothing else I can do.I´m counting on you, Shirogane.You´re the only one who can save her now._


	28. The last battle

**Chapter 28 : The last battle**

" Ribbon, minto echo ! "

Minto destroyed another dragon.

" Onee-sama ! Where are you ? "

Zakuro avoided a creature charging on her but had no time to rest.An energy wave passed through the beast, destroyed it and approched her.She ran away to help Pai with another one.

" Ribbon, zakuro spear ! "

The attack pushed the dragon into another energy wave who destroyed it immediatly.

Purin jumped in the air and shirked the dragon´s attack.

" Ribbon, purin ring inferno ! "

She trapped the monster with her attack.

" Purin, watch out ! " shouted Tart.

The little monkey turned around, and saw an energy wave heading to her.At the last moment, Tart pushed her and the energy wave passed near them.The two kids went to hide behind a rock.

" Are we safe now, na do da ?

" It´s certainly not a rock that could protect us ! "

Purin looked tearfully at her friend :

" Purin´s gonna die. "

Taurto answered :

" No you´re not.Nothing´s gonna happen to you.I´ll protect you. "

The two kids embraced, but were suddenly interrupted by a dragon.

" I think it´s time we move on ! Follow me ! "

They both ran out from behind the rock but another beast was waiting for them.He suddenly flashed on the two friends.Purin closed her eyes and grabbed Tart in her arms.But then Ichigo appeared from nowhere :

" Ribbon, strawberry surprise ! "

The reikon-hiryuu disappeared.Kisshu came next to her :

" Are you alright ?

" Yeah, I´m fine.I hope Shirogane does something fast before we all get killed. "

Kisshu first didn´t answer but then suddenly took Ichigo in his arms and avoided a energy wave behind them.But a dragon charged on them and they both fell on the ground.

" Ichigo... " said the alien.

The cat girl cried and looked at him.

" We´re all gonna die, aren´t we ? "

The alien took her in his arms.

" I love you. "

Ichigo lift her head and kissed him.

" I love you too. "

Then an energy wave appeared near the two.

" ICHIGO ! " shouted Minto.

Ichigo closed her eyes.

_I´m counting on you.Save Retasu._

Zakuro fell on the ground after being attacked by a dragon.

_You´re the only one who could do it now._

Minto fell too, hurt by a creature.

_Please... Please save the Earth._

Purin closed her eyes once again and cried in Tart´s arms, the two kids on the ground together.

_The rest is up on you._

Pai looked once more the light in the energy coulumn.

_I have faith.Retasu will come back to us._

_Save her, Save Retasu, Save the Earth._

_This is the end._


	29. The end

**Chapter 29 : The end**

" _What am I doing ? Where am I ? What´s going on ? I don´t understand.Why am I doing this ?_

_She wasn´t diving in the tunnel anymore.She was the tunnel.She was the energy, she was this mysterious light that she´s been dreaming about all these days._

_I don´t like this._

_There was no voice answering to her this time.Because she was the voice.She was fused with the Mew Aqua and the energy._

_There was nothing else but a white light around Retasu.She couldn´t see anything else but she knew what was happening at the moment.She could feel pain, fear, sadness..._

_I don´t want to live in a world of suffering.I don´t want this, and I´m the cause of what is happening now.I am making people die, I am destroying the Earth.And I can´t stop..._

_Wake up ! I... don´t want you to die ! Please... I can´t see you die..._

_She oppened her eyes._

_Shirogane-san..._

" _Retasu ! "_

_In the white light, Ryou took Retasu by the shoulders._

" _Don´t worry, I´m here.I´m here for you._

" _Shirogane-san... please... help me... "_

_Ryou took her in his arms._

" _I´m not gonna let you suffer.I´m not gonna let you kill yourself...I love you Retasu... "_

_Ryou looked at the uncouncious girl he was holding against his chest._

" _I love you... "_

_He approached his head and kissed her..._

_Then Retasu oppened her real eyes._

" _Ryou... "_

_A green light submeged the two of them._

Ichigo opened her eyes.

_He did it._

The cat girl stood up.Immediatly, the three other mew mews illuminated and got up too.Up in the sky, in the energy column, they could see a green light coming.It was the Mew Aqua.Ichigo said :

" Girls, that´s the last thing we can do.It´s over. "

They all agreed and the Mew Aqua lift them in the sky.

" Mew Power extension ! " shouted the four mews.

Minto took the minto arrow.

_We´re not gonna die._

" Ribbon , minto echo ! "

Purin looked down at Tart.

_We´re gonna live._

" Ribbon, purin ring inferno ! "

Zakuro looked at Ichigo next to her.

_We will save the Earth again ._

" Ribbon, zakuro spear ! "

Ichigo found all the power inside her.

_This is the last thing to do._

" Ribbon, strawberry surprise ! "

The four attacks went together and formed a huge energy wave that destroyed the green light.

A huge blinding white light appeared coming out from the Mew Aqua, a huge explosion.And then nothing.

Ichigo, Minto, Zakuro and Purin opened their eyes.The energy column had disappeared, just like the Mew Aqua.In the center of what had been before the energy column, Ryou was on the ground, caring uncouncious Retasu in his arms.

Ichigo approached.

" It´s over. "


	30. Released

**Chapter 30 : Released**

_I don´t wanna live in a world like that..._

_Do you wanna let it use you fot the rest of your life ?_

_What have I done..._

" _Wake up.Wake up and kill them._

" _I...no._

" _Yes you will.Because you want it._

" _No.I never wanted that.I won´t let you use me anymore.You told me that everything would be over, things got worse.You told me they weren´t my friends , they were trying to save me.I´m not listening to you anymore._

" _Yes you will ! That´s what you want !_

" _No.That´s not what I want.That´s what you want. "_

* * *

" Retasu, wake up ! " shouted Ryou, holding Retasu in his arms.

The young girl opened her eyes.

" Retasu ! Are you alright ? "

She sat on the ground next to him.

" You saved me. "

Ryou stayed quiet.He didn´t know what to say.She continued :

" Thank you.And I´m alright.

" What about the energy ?

" It´s gone.It´s never comming back. "

He smiled gently to her.

" I´m glad this is over.Do you remember anything ?

" Nothing at all.I know that you saved me.I knew what was going on when I was up there, but now I forgot everything. "

" Retasu ! Shirogane ! " called Ichigo, running to them with Minto, Zakuro and Purin.The little monkey approached the two of them.

" Are you ok, na do da ?

" Yes, don´t worry. " answered Retasu.

But she suddenly stop talking.Then she quickly stood up and ran to Pai, still on the ground.

" Pai-san ! Please wake up ! "

The alien opened his eyes and looked at Retasu.

" It´s you... I knew you´d come back, Retasu. "

The young girl smiled, a tear slidding down her cheek.

" So... you´re alright ? "

Pai smiled too and simply answered.

" Yes.And I´m happy to see the real Retasu in front of me. "

Retasu couldn´t answer.She just stood up and helped him get up.Ryou saw the whole thing but he didn´t say anything.

* * *

" Taru-taru ! " screamed Purin, approaching her friend.

Taruto got up and the little monkey ran to him, in tears.

" Taru-taru ! You´re ok, na do da ! " said Purin happily.

The alien took her in his arms and answered :

" You too ! I´m so happy that everything is fine for you. "

Purin answered by kissing him onhis cheek.Tart, who really didn´t expect that became completely red.They smiled to each other.Tart finally said :

" I´m not leaving Earth anymore, Purin. "

And they hugged.

* * *

" Ichigo ! "

Kisshu ran to Ichigo and took her in his arms.

" Kisshu ! said the cat girl, with tears of joy. I really thought we would all die ! I´m so glad to see that everything´s alright.

Kisshu looked at her arm that she was holding.

" Are you hurt ?

" No, that´ s nothing, I´m ok. "

The alien smiled at Ichigo and finally said :

" Uh... look, Ichigo.With all that happened lately, I forgot to tell you that... "

But she didn´t let him finish.Ichigo came closer to Kisshu and kissed him.When they finally broke off, Kisshu first stared at her strangely then said :

" You know, I think I´ll stay here on Earth for a while. "

She looked happily at him, and they kissed again.

* * *

Retasu was looking around her.Everywhere, there were huge holes in the ground of the desert, who was now completely black.Actually the only nice thing to see was the sun.The sky was grey, but the dark clouds were going away.She was observing the holes.

_I did all this ?_

She was suddenly interrupted by Ryou´s voice :

" Retasu, you´re alright ? "

The young girl turned around.

" Uh... of course.What are you doing here ?

" I should be the one to ask you that question.Why aren´t you talking with the others ? You really don´t look good. "

Retasu blushed.

" I... just needed to be alone.

" So, I better leave.

" No ! It´s fine, you can stay here.

" Well, ok.Now, maybe you can tell me what´s wrong.

" Look what just happened to me, Ryou.Look at what I´ve done.I can´t believe I did all this.

" It wasn´t your fault.Everything´s back to normal now.And, just a question : since when did you started calling me by my first name ?

" Oh, yeah.Sorry.Thanks for trying to help me.

" No problem.And... what about Pai ?

" What ? What about him ?

" You... you love him, don´t you ? " asked Ryou, trying to look normal.

Retasu looked at him silently for a minute then answered :

" It´s... complicated.

" What do you mean ? "

She took a deep breath.

" It means that, I do care for him a lot.I don´t want him to get hurt, and I don´t want to hurt him.But... No, I don´t love him. "

She looked at him strangely.

" Why do you ask ?

" Uh... you know, just like that, no reason... " he answered, blushing.

They both stayed silent, looking happily at each other.It took a very long time for Retasu to notice that she was completely red.Ryou saw that too.

_She´s blushing in front of me ?_

He tried to not pay attention to it.Retasu suddenly asked :

" Ryou, what´s wrong with you and Pai ? "

Kind of surprised by this question, he answered :

" Uh... what ?

" It´s just that, Ichigo told me that you were fighting a lot.Why ? "

_Oh... Damn her ! Ichigo, we´re gonna have to talk..._

" It´s just that... uh... "

Ryou couldn´t even answer, he was too embarassed for that.

" What´s wrong ? " asked Retasu, who had noticed his strange behavior.

" I... "

He stopped talking.

_I can´t say it.I just can´t._

He looked at Retasu, who seemed to be very worried.She was so beautiful.But he couldn´t tell her.

" Ryou, I know there´s something wrong.I want to help you but I need to know what. "

Ryou took a deep breath.

" I... I love you, Retasu. "

Retasu blinked.The world stopped existing.She couldn´t say anything.Ryou´s words were like stucked in her head.

_He just said... This isn´t possible..._

But it was possible.

Retasu came closer.

" I love you too. "

Ryou heard the whole thing.

_She... loves me ?_

Ryou smiled gently to her and took her in his arms.

_I love you, Retasu Midorikawa._

Retasu lift her head, and he kissed her.

Retasu was happy, even more than that.The world around her disappeared.It was only her and Ryou, together.Then they suddenly broke off, and Retasu oppened her eyes.

_It´s there.It´s in me.I feel it._

A blue light surrounded her body.Ryou blinked :

" It´s... the Mew Aqua ! "

Retasu felt good.And she lift her arms, and the glowing light flew in the sky and transformed into thousands of multicolored sparkles who fell slowely on the desert´s ground like snowflakes.On the ground, plants and wonderfull flowers started to grow.

" The Mew Aqua is fertilizing the desert ! " said Ichigo.

" It´s... beautiful. " answered Minto.

Everybody smiled and looked at this wonderful world.Retasu went next to Ryou, Ichigo and Kish held their hands and Purin and Tart were hapilly looking at each other.

This time it was really over.The sun was shinning.This was a happy day for everyone on this planet.The day the Earth had been saved once again.


	31. I want you to stay

**Chapter 31 : I want you to stay**

It was 8 pm in the morning.The Mew Aqua had disappeared and the desert now looked like heaven.There were lakes and lots of colorful plants, and even trees.The team had decided to stay a bit longer to explore the paradise.Retasu was sitting next to the lake looking around her.Now that everthing was over, the young girl was very tired, and she did released alot of energy to create this huge forest.Now, Retasu was thinking about Pai.

_Pai... How can I ever tell you..._

Suddenly, Ryou appeared from nowhere calling Retasu.The green-haired girl turned around.

" What is it ? What´s going on ? "

Ryou was out of breath.After a few seconds, he finally answered :

" Retasu, Pai ´s gone !

" What ? What exactly do you mean by gone ?

" Means that he´s not here anymore ! The others said he´s going back to the spaceship ! "

Retasu quickly stood up and ran into the forest with him to the others.When they arrived, the rest of the team and the two aliens were talking about Pai.Retasu interrupted them and asked :

" What´s going on here ? Where´s Pai ? "

Ichigo answered :

" We don´t know ! He just teleported somwhere out of the forest ! Kish says that he´s leaving. "

Retasu panicked :

" But I want him to stay, he´s my friend ! "

And then, completely desperated, she let herself fell on the ground.

" I didn´t want him to go...Maybe he cares about his planet more than he cares about me.I can´t do anything else now. "

She really wasn´t looking good, like if she was about to cry.She was suddenly interrupted by Ichigo´s voice.

" And you´re just gonna stand there for the rest of your life ? "

Retasu lift her head.

" What do you mean ?

" If you really want him to stay, tell him ! " answered Ryou.

" And what could I possibly do ? He must already be at his spaceship and... "

But she was interrupted once again, this time by Zakuro :

" Come on ! You´re not letting go now ! You really care about this guy, even if you don´t love him, but now you´re gonna let him go, just because you think he loves his planet more than you ? "

Retasu stood up.Zakuro was right, like always.

" But... it´s too far away ! I don´t have enough time !

" I don´t think so. " said Ryou, approaching the young girl.

He put the golden necklace in her hand.

" What are you waiting for ? Go now ! "

Retasu agreed, a white light appeared around her and she disappeared.

* * *

Pai moved away the leaves that were hidding his spaceship.Next to it, there was the same temple he saw when they arrived on Earth.But this time, it wasn´t the same.The shinning blue drawings on it were starting to disappear, it wasn´t that beautiful anymore.Pai knew that this meant the energy had been destroyed.He knew now that he couldn´t stay with her anymore.

_Retasu...I´m sorry._

The alien was about to enter his spaceship when someone called him.

" Pai ! " screamed Retasu before she stopped running.The young girl went in front of him.

" Pai, what are you doing, why are you leaving ?

" Retasu, I´m not staying, that´s all I allow you to know.

" But why ? I don´t want you to go away !

" I told you I can´t stay ! And why do you absolutely want me to come with you ! You don´ even love me ! " answered Pai with a voice that sounded cold.Retasu stayed silent for a few seconds and answered :

" No, I don´t.But please, I don´t want you to go...I care about you, Pai."

The alien approached Retasu :

" Look, Retasu.I can´t blame you for loving someone else.If that´s what you really want, then I´ll accept it.I want you to be happy.But I couldn´t stand it seeing you if you´re with him.That´s why I need to leave.I can´t hurt myself anymore. "

The girl started to cry :

" But you´re hurting me, Pai ! "

He didn´t answer.She continued :

" Yes, you´re huting me ! You want me to be happy but how could I, knowing that you´re not here !

" But why ?

" Why ? Because you´re my friend ! Because you´re someone I care about, and you saved my life, and... Pai, I couldn´t stand it if you leaved ! You´re wrong, Pai ! You think that it would be better for you to stay away from me, but it´s gonna hurt you even more.So please...stay here. "

Pai calmely looked at Retasu.

_I... guess I could stay._

Finally, Pai took Retasu´s hand.

" Well, let´s go back to the others, then.They´re not gonna wait for us for hours ! "

When she heard that, Retasu felt better.A smile appeared on her lips and Pai took her in his arms.

" I´m glad you´re with me, Pai.Thank you. "

_Now, everything´s gonna be alright.Everything´s back to normal._

In front of them, the dragon temple vanished in the air.


	32. Can we just be friends ?

**Chapter 32 : Can we just be friends ?**

The next day, Ichigo was at school.Now that the energy was destroyed, everyone was back to the old borig life.The aliens had decided to all stay on Earth with the ones they love, Retasu was now Ryou´s girlfriend, Purin and Taruto were... doing the same old things as before.Keiichiro spent all night trying to discover from where this thing really came from, but, sounds like the were never going to know the truth about all this.But, it didn´t really matter, life was going great for everyone, except maybe for Ichigo.Right now, the young girl was terrified, because she was going to have to tell Masaya that from now on, she was with Kisshu.Ichigo had to do it, even if she didn´t want to.The red-haired girl arrived at school.In the corridors, she saw Masaya, busy putting stuff in his locker.When he saw Ichigo, Masaya got in front of her with a smile :

" Hi, Ichigo ! How are you doing ?

" Uh...fine. " lied Ichigo. And you ?

" I´m ok too. " answered Masaya.

Ichigo hesitated, then finally sai :

" Aoyama-kun... Can you come with me for a moment, I... need to tell you something.

" Sure. " sid Masaya.

He followed Ichigo in a quiet place.No that they were alone, he asked :

" So, what did you neede to tell me ? "

He was still gently smilling to Ichigo and had no idea of what she was going to tell him.Ichigo hesitated once more.

_Come on, Ichigo, tell him ! You must tell him ! oh, but his smile is so kind...I can´t._

" Uh... It´s... about Kisshu. " said the cat girl.

Masaya blinked.He had a very bad souvenir of Kisshu since the alien tried to kill him.But he was able to say :

" So... what about him ? "

Ichigo continued :

" He´s came back and... Aoyama-kun, it´s really hard for me to say this but... "

Masaya was getting pretty scared.

_Please don´t say it... please don´t say it..._

" But... I... love... him. "

These single words cut throught Masaya like a sword.He wasn´t able to think about anything else, now the only thing that existed was Ichigo in front of him, and these words stucked in his head.

" Ichigo... "

Ichigo, in front of him, was even about to cry.

_Oh my god, Oh my god... I can´t believe I said that..._

Masaya stayed silent, still looking at her.

" Aoyama-kun, I... articulated Ichigo. I´m... so so sorry, I don´t... I don´t wanna hurt you, please for give me.I just... "

Masaya interrupted her :

" It´s alright Ichigo.I understand.It´s ok. "

But Ichigo knew that it wasn´t ok.Masaya wasn´t able to say anything else, and now, she felt guilty, because she was hurting him.But there wasn´t any other way.Tears were slidding down her cheek.Ichigo finally said :

" Aoyama-kun... can we still be friends ? "

Then Masaya just gave her a gentle smile like he always did and answered :

" Of course, Ichigo. "

And he held Ichigo in his arms.

_After all, the only thing that matters is to see her happy. _Thought Masaya.But deep inside him, he knew that things would never be the same from now on.


	33. Epilogue

**Chapter 33 : Epilogue**

It was another ordinary day of work at the café.Zakuro was scaring custommers for the fifth time this morning, Purin was doing tricks and breaking more plates, and was actually the only thing keeping the last custommers from going away, Minto was drinking tea and giving Ichigo orders, who was, like always, the only one working.In the kitchen, Kisshu and Taruto were playing rock paper scissors for some reason you really don´t wanna know, bothering Keiichiro who had to make them two chocolate cakes.

A few minutes later, Retasu oppened the door of the café, and said to the others :

" I´m really so so sorry guys, I´m late again, but I´promise I´ll never do it again.I´m so sorry. "

Ichigo answered :

" Don´t worry, it´s fine.And besides, you only are five minutes late, it´s not that terrible. "

Retau smiled :

" Okay.Where are the others ?

" The two jerks are I the kitchen playing their stupid game, keiichiro´s with them making a cake, Shirogane is upstairs and for Pai, I don´t know. " Answered Minto.

Retasu was about to leave when Minto continued :

" Retasu, sorry if I ask, but why are you always late these days ? I´m sure Ichigo needs help with the custommers, alone, she can´t do anything right... "

Of course, she said it all loud so that Ichigo can hear it.The red-haired girl eyed Minto evilly, who just ignored her.Retasu said :

" Uh... I was...

" Dreaming about Shirogane ? " interrupted Ichigo with a smile.

" Uh... "

Retasu didn´t know what to say, and she was now completely red.Ichigo noticed the look on her face and smiled once more :

" I´ll take that as a yes. "

The girl was about to answer, when suddenly, Ryou appeared from nowhere.

" Hi, Retasu ! "

Immediately, everyone turned around.Retasu answered :

" Uh... Hi. "

Ryou noticed that the others were watching, apperently very interrested.He continued :

" Can you come with me for a moment, I need to tell you something.

" Sure. "

She followed Ryou, and the two of them disappeared behind the door.The four other girls stayed silent for a moment, staring at eachother, and they immediately ran to the door to listen to Ryou and Retasu.

****

Ryou went in front of Retasu :

" So... feeling any better ?

" Yes, I think so.So, what did you needed to tell me ? "

Ryou hesitated, then finally said :

" Do you have plans for tonight ?

" No, I was just going to stay home.

" Okay.I was just wondering, we both have nothing to do, so... Do you want to go to the restaurant ? "

Retasu blinked.

_He wants to take me out to diner ?_

" Uh... sure, great idea !

" Alright then. Answered Ryou, smiling. Propose we go to a seafood restaurant, and after, maybe we could go watch a movie.What do you think ?

" It´s fine.So, we´ll met there at... let´s say 8 o´clock ?

" Oh no, I´ll pick you up.

" Okay ! " answered Retasu, very happy.

****

A few minutes later, Retasu oppened the door and got in the room.And, yeah, you knew it, in front of her were the others with a huge smile on their lips.Ichigo was the first one to talk :

" So, what did he said ? "

Retasu answered :

" He´s taking me out to dinner ! "

Now, you all guess their reaction.The four girls went completely crazy ( maybe Zakuro was a little less crazy than the others ), and they couldn´t stop asking questions :

" I can´t believe you guys are going out together, it´s so cool !

" And it´s gonna be tonight ?

" How do you feel about it ?

Behind the door, Pai was observing Retasu talking with her friends.She had a huge smile on her lips.She was so beautiful when she was smiling...

Pai was watching her with a sad smile.

_I guess things couldn´t have been different._

And calmly, he oppened the door and walk to the others.

The End

**Okay, this is the end of my story, hope you all liked it.I have a lot of others fanfics to write now, so I don´t know if I´ll make a sequel.My next fanfic should be with a lot of humour, even more than in this one.And for the fans of PaiXRetasu who hate me because I didn´t put Pai with Retasu in this story, I´ll put this pairing in some of my next fanfics.**


End file.
